


Sammy Saga Chapter 31- 40

by Blackmoonrose13



Series: Sammy Saga [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoonrose13/pseuds/Blackmoonrose13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper and Sammy have a little morning flirtation.<br/>Sammy and Medic start to have a conversation.<br/>Sammy gets a call from her mother and gets some news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sammy Saga Chapter 31

The next morning the sound of bugle was being being played. Sammy groans a bit waking up looking at Tim. “Hey handsome.”

Tim smiles waking up slowly. “Oh hey Samantha.” He stretches a bit sitting up with Sammy. “You sleep well?”

She rubs her head slowly. “I am okay. I did have an thing but I am okay. I think” She gets up stretching popping her shoulder. “Oh that felt better.” She goes to her closet grabbing herself a clean uniform. Then goes into the bathroom. 

Tim smirks a bit. “Why you changing in there. I have seen you naked.”

She comes out. “Yea well I am not in the level of comfort for you to come into the bathroom while I pee yet. You might be Captain Jarate.”

“Oy I like privacy when I go. Speaking of which.” He gets up going into her bathroom.

She smirks. “Remember to wash your hands.” She starts to undress and put on her clean uniform. She grabs her hair brush and starts to brush slowly. 

Tim walks out of the bathroom smiling. Seeing Sammy putting her hair in a pony tail. “Doing something different.” She nods slowly. “Let me help you with that. Might not be as good as spy but um want me to braid that tail for ya?” 

Sammy nods slowly. “Sure if you want to Tim.”

He smiles walking up behind her still shirtless. Taking her hair in his hands pulling on it a bit. She whines a bit. “Sorry used to doing this on rope.” He lets up on the pulling braiding the hair slowly, he then takes one of her hair bands and tightens it finishing it. “Oh to bad I don't have a ribbon in it I could end it with a nice bow.” She elbows him in the gut he grunts loudly. “It was a joke Sam blimey.” He rubs the spot where her elbow made contact. “I need to get going and put on clean clothes. I hope no one catches me.” He grabs his clothes then going up to her and kissing her lips softly. “I will see you at breakfast love.” He kisses her again. Then he sneaks out the door walking down the hallway to his assigned room on base. Glad he left some clothes there just encase. He changes trying to look decent. He mumbles to himself. “Well she isn't as bad as I was expecting it. Or she is hiding it really well.” 

The team was at breakfast eating it was quiet at first till Soldier sat up. “So you had your first kill Commander last night.”

“Yea I put my gun up to his head pulled the trigger now he's dead.” Sniper, Medic, Spy and Scout snicker a bit into there food. “And respawn picked up his body and I hope he had a head ache after he came back.” She starts to butter her toast. “There is nothing to talk about Doe and I don't want to talk any more about it.” She eats her toast slowly.

Dell makes a worried face deciding to change the subject. “Um. See you have done something different to your hair Sammy. Aren't you worried Scout wont recognize you now?”

“Scout sees me enough to notice me with out them.” She takes a drink of tea. “Besides I need a break from my stupid meatball buns.” 

Scout laughs. “Oh man my brothers used to call you meatball head, like the chick in that cartoon you used to watch....didn't you kind of base your hair on that?”

“Yes I did base my hair on that.” She gets a little cranky. “Scooter sorry. I just yesterday.” She rubs her face. “I need some space. Just do your training guys.” She gets up leaving to the team. 

The team watched her leave the mess hall then look at each other. Heavy asks. “Should we talk to little Scout's friend?”

“Misha we heard how she responded. She doesn't want to talk about it.” Medic finishes his toast. “If she wants to talk about it she will find us and talk about it.” He looks out the door she left out of. “Well you heard the Commander we need to go to training.” He gets up from his seat and goes to his medical office. 

He starts to walk down the hall seeing the door to Sammy's room open she was sitting at her art table drawing. She groans softly hitting her head on the table frustrated again. “Damn it why can't I draw a simple murder scene is that to much to ask.” she grumbles more.

Medic looks over going to her room. “Hallo Sammy....is something wrong?” 

She looks over. “I had a opportunity to draw some stuff for an little indie graphic novel.”

“That is wonderful. I know you are able to send your work. What is the problem?” He looks around for a place to sit seeing the bean bag chair.

“Don't even think about sitting in the bean bag chair of inspiration.”

Medic laughs. “Like I would sit in that thing.” He sits on her bed. “You really should make your bed Sammy.”

“What are you my mother?” She laughs trying to sketch again.

“No but we both know a certain Soldier would be mad” 

“Yea and that certain Soldier thinks I out rank him.” she turns around looking at him. “The problem I am having is they are a very dark comic, its about a detective and he solves murders and some other stuff I can not delve into minus it set in around the 50s-60s” She sighs softly. “The problem is I can't draw murder scenes....I can't look at references with out feeling queasy.”

“Then why do it if you feel uncomfortable?”

She sighs. “Because as sad as this sounds I need the money.” 

“You get paid doing this last time I checked.”

“I am but....” Her phone starts to ring, Medic chuckles hearing the theme song to Doctor Who playing. She looks who is calling she makes a grimace. “Hold on Medic it's my mother.” She answers the phone. “Hello?” 

An older woman with a bit of a southern twinge to her voice. “Sammy how are you?”

“Uh I am fine mom. What is up?”

“Honey I had a talk with Patricia.”

Sammy makes a confused face. “Patricia?”

The woman sighs. “Ms Scooter's mom. I keep forgetting you have issues remembering names.” 

“Oh her what did you talk about?” She looks nervous worried. 

Scout walks over to her room with Sniper. “Hey Sammy we wanted to talk to ya.” Medic makes a neck slicing motion. “Oh your on the phone.” 

“Was that Scooter.”

“Yea mom that's Scooter.”

“Tell him I said hi.”

“Scooter Mom says hi.”

Scout waves. “Hey Ms. Sammy's mom.”

“Why the hell do you call her that?” Sniper asked 

“Sammy has issues remembering names. One time people made fun of her for that and I started doing the same thing. It just stuck.”

“She has no issue remembering my name.” Sniper raises his eyebrow shocked about this issue Sammy had.

“Well that's 'cause you are her boyfriend Mundy.” Scout makes kissy faces

“What about a boyfriend?” her mother asks

“Nothing mom no one said boyfriend he said best friend”

“Dommkopfs does this.” He slices his neck over and over. “Mean something different in your country.”

“Who are those people?” Her mother started acting a bit more like a lawyer now.

“Oh no one mom just some people with Scooter. What did Ms. Scooter's mom tell you.”

“She said you got a new job. Your working with Scooter now?”

“Uh well kinda.”

“What are you doing?”

“My job well....”

“She is a comic artist Ms. Sammy's mom its great doing what she loves. Yea it's an indie company but its one more step to the big leagues.”

“How is Scooter working there?”

Sammy thinks. “He is a gopher.” 

“Like hell I am a gopher Sammy I do more than get peoples coffee.”

“Yea some times you get out lunch and deliver things sorry Scooter.”

“I see. So you are working in New Mexico correct what about your apartment you had?”

“Oh I still have it I pay for it don't worry mom I am getting payed enough I just live in this flat with some coworkers. Nothing special mom. But like Scooter said one step closer to the big leagues.” Sammy fiddles her pencil a bit nervous.

“You know I am in the area. Why don't I come to visit?” 

She makes a shocked face. “Visit?” Her voice cracks. The team look shocked at the word.

“Why not I don't think your job would mind if you had your mother over.”

“Well yea what comic company would mind that but well. We work differently and well uh.”

“I wont be a bother. Besides I haven't seen you since last year.”

“But mom.”

“No buts young lady I will visit you.” 

“Yes mother.”

“I can't wait to see you tomorrow.”

“See you then mom.” She hangs up. Taking a deep breath letting it out slowly.

“Sam?” Sniper goes to her. “Sam?”

“Well good news the boyfriend bullet was dodged. Bad news. She is coming to visit.”

Scout looks over. “I will gather the team up about this.”


	2. Sammy Saga Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy tells the news her mother is visiting.  
> Sammy Almost kills Scout  
> They plan how to make her life seem not as crazy as it really is.  
> More flirtation with Sniper and Sammy

The whole team was in the meeting room (known as the war room by Soldier). The team was wondering what the hell was going on Scout ran to them all trying to pulling them here. They sat at the round tables Sammy standing there rubbing her temples. “Okay there is a reason I have you here team.” She takes a breath “My mother is coming to visit.”

Jane laughs “That is it....I thought we had an emergency like that blue Spy again.” 

Demo laughs as well. “Lass we have had visitors before I mean the hairless rabbit's mother has visited here before. It's nothing lass we will be on our best behavior I promise ya.”

Sammy groans. “Yea that is well and good but um well mom doesn't think I work in this situation.” She glares at Scout. “Does she Scooter?”

Scout laughs nervously. “Well ah no she don't.” 

She rushes over to him chocking him. “You told her I was a comic artist for a indie company what the fuck is wrong with you lying like that you moron.” 

Scout chokes. “I am sorry”

Sniper and Medic pull her off. “No let me at him let me keep doing this I felt good doing that.” 

Spy looks at her. “You mother thinks you are working for an comic company?” 

“Blame the gopher.” 

Spy raises his eyebrow. “Gopher?”

Scout rubs his neck. “A gopher is a term for low ranking workers who go for this and go for that.” he coughs. “I am also delivery guy.”

Sammy sighs. “Wanna add the whole she is coming tomorrow part Scooter?”

The team look at her “Tomorrow?” 

“Yep that means I have to make alibis for everyone. So first things first. Does any one minus me have any form of art skills?”

Pyro nods running off to their room coming back with a picture of a balloonicorn. Looking very happy about it.

Sammy looks at it nodding. “This is better than what I expected. Very kid like but in a grown up way.” Pyro bounces in their seat. “Um okay maybe there is hope any one else.”

Medic adjusts his glasses. “Well I was always good at drawing out anatomical models and organs.” 

“Okay so you could be our guts and gore expert as well as injury and blood splatter....well that is easy for you.” She rubs her face.

“Well I can due blue prints. Not really an art in a comic since.”

“No no that can work Dell you do things about technology and maybe you plan out what the buildings and weapon specs for future notes lets hope she falls for that just keep your teleporter and dispensers away. You can keep up the sentry say its a model for a moment in the comics just have it not shooting people.”

She rubs her head. “Any one else have art skill.”

“Heavy does. He is really good at it.” 

“Doctor don't tell them that. It's not that good.” Heavy blushes a bit. “It's nothing really just make me laborer make me be guy who carries big boxes.”

“Heavy we are desperate.”

Heavy goes to his room grabbing a sketch book handing it to her. “Here you go.”

Sammy looks at it impressed. “Wow you are really good.” She feels embarrassed feeling like he was better. “Hope you don't mind playing head artist. I surely can't have that position.” 

Heavy nods. “I can do that to make Little Scout's friends Mom happy.” 

Sniper leans back. “Sign me up for wildlife and plant expert Sam. Put Jane under weapons and military things” 

Sammy nods. “Could work. Demo can be an explosive expert like a guy who knows all about bombs and what causes damage. We established Scout is a gopher....That leaves Spy.” She looks over as Spy fiddles with his cigarette case. “Well Spy what can you do?”

“Well I have many skills. I can play translator of many languages, I could be an expert on knife wounds. I could be another artist sadly my form of art is of the more erotic side.” He chuckles a bit. “Put me down for a jack of all trades master of none type please.” 

She groans. “Goper number 2 it is then.” Spy glares at her. “I am kidding I was thinking more like expert on clothes.”

“Perfect job for Frenchy he is really fashionable.” Scout smirks. “So what that means he knows about clothes and stuff?”

“Well some one needs to be the clothing guy I mean some one needs to figure out what the characters are gonna wear.” 

“So he is like the uh concept guy?”

“Yes Scooter that is what he is.”

“I can see that.” He smiles. “So Sammy think I could get a promotion before your Ma gets here?” Sammy hits him. “Ouch again okay fine.”   
Sammy sighs. “It is settled then. We have work to do to make this place look like a comic work place or something close to it.”

The team nods through out the day. They all go around the base hiding all the weapons and military devices (much to the complaints of Soldier). Setting up each of the rooms like a work room. 

Sammy at down in Snipers “office” looking at the animal pictures smirking a bit noticing a picture of a young boy with sheep. She giggles. “Oh is that you Tim.” 

Sniper blushes a bit. “Uh yea it's me....I uh....you know I am a farm boy be nice.” 

She smiles. “You look like a very handsome boy who would turn into a sexy adult.” She looks up seeing him place a boomerang on his wall. “Really gonna play the Dinkum Aussie thing huh?”

“I don't see you complaining when you saw it in my van besides a good office has personal touches.” He chuckles a bit going to her. “Sorry about your mum tricking you into showing you your workplace.” He smiles. “If you need a boyfriend I volunteer.” 

Sammy laughs. “Yea Tim that's a great idea. My mom isn't the type worrying about if her little girl has a boyfriend or not. But if she does offer yes please pretend.”

Tim smirks. “Might get a chance to see how the team reacts to the idea....they wont care of course.” He kisses her softly smiling.

Scout barges into the office. “Sammy we have a problem.”

“I talk to Pyro they are okay with staying in their room all day being the weird secluded artist no one ever really sees.” Sammy rolls her eyes moving Sniper. “And if it is boyfriend Tim has volunteered to take the bullet if mom shoots the gun.”

“Well that's good to know but what about when you pick up your mom? You can't use Snipes van. Could use Soldiers jeep.”

“He is worst than me with my van.” 

Sammy groaned. “Spy has a plan. Let's hope it doesn't involve stealing.”

Scout looks seeing Tim smirking. “Were you guys gonna.” 

“Scout I swear to god if you keep asking I will start a donation pool and get you a prostitute.” 

Scout smiles. “Really Snipes like a high class one?” Sammy glares at Scout “Okay got it leave the lovers alone.” He runs out closing the door.

“Tim I swear to god I want to hit him some times.”

“I do not blame. You.” He kisses her softly moving his hand to her face. “We should get to bed soon Samantha. We need lots of rest to fool your mum.”

She groans agreeing with him. “Fine your room, my room, or your van?”


	3. Sammy Saga Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team ready themselves for the visit.   
> Sammy’s mother asks questions.   
> The team tries there best.  
> There is a bit of a family break through  
> Sniper is feeling awkward.

The next morning Sammy examines the team making sure they are dressed. She groans looking at spy. “Pepé a full 3 piece suit is a bit much. Don't you have something a little you know causal?” 

Spy groans. “This is my causal one.” He walks back into his room coming out in brown slacks, white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and brown vest. “The gloves are staying on. You are lucky I am having my mask off.” He smirks a bit at Sammy. 

Sammy walks checking the rest of the team hoping they were looking some what normal. “Okay hopefully mom falls for it now I gotta pick her up. Spy where is my car?” 

Spy smiles. “I thought you never asked.” Spy takes her hand leading her to were the cars were parked. Spy stands in front of his sports car. 

Sammy looked at it funny. Every time she would see it she swore it looked different. “Pepé um this does not scream 'work at a indie comic company' this screams 'I have traveled around killed for money and slept with lots of woman.'” 

Spy groaned. “Sammy....have you ever wondered why my car looks differently every time you look at it?”

“Yea I guess but I assumed you had ton of cars.” she crosses her arms watching as Spy goes into his vehicle turning on a on board computer.

He motions for her to come in. She sits inside the sports car. Spy smiles looking at her. The screen on the computer showed the car they were currently in. “You said something more common oui?” he moves his fingers about showing a very common car. “There you go. The same technology that helps me disguise myself in battle and on many different missions is the same one that makes this car able to be anything that is needed. May it be common or more well you see what my choices are.”

Sammy smirks a bit. “So what is this car originally?”

Spy makes a blank face. “I have completely forgotten to be honest.” He chuckles. “Shouldn't you be going? You don't want to be late to see your mother.” Spy gets out of the car, Sammy gets in and starts to drive off to pick up her mother.

After a while Sammy comes back. She walks through the front of the base. The sound came out that some one was coming in. Scout adjust the sleeves on his collard shirt that was under his tee. “Okay people Ms. Sammy's mom is here places everybody. Remember we are artists and stuff for an indy comic stick to your approved back stories.” 

Sammy walks in to the building with her mother. “Well mom this is the entrance. We go further we will see some of my coworkers. She notices the team was sitting in the mess hall still. She walks in. “Hey guys. My mom is here. Everyone this is my mom Um you can call her Lynn” 

Walking besides Sammy was a older woman in her mid 40s. She looked similar to Sammy minus a few wrinkles, was shorter than Sammy had much shorter hair that was specked with gray as well as less broader shoulders. She was wearing a blouse and a skirt. She smiles. “So these are the ones who you are working with?” She looks at the group. The team smiles and nods. Her mother smiles. “If I remember correctly on the phone yesterday Scooter was teasing one of your coworkers calling him your boyfriend.” The team looks shocked and nervous looking at each other. Lynn looks at Sammy who was looking nervous. “Sammy your 23 years old your a grown woman it's okay if you dated.” Sammy looks away. “Now tell me who your boyfriend or I will go lawyer on each of them.”

“Well mom I well”

Tim gets up going to Lynn. “That would be me mam.” He puts his hand out. “Tim Mundy I am the expert go to guy on plants and wild life.” He was smiling and blushing a bit. “Sorry we had to meet like this I was hopping maybe lunch.” He rubs the back of his head smiling. Everyone minus Scout, Medic, and Spy looked shocked seeing Sniper willing to take such a roll.

Lynn looks at Tim smiling noticing how tall he was. “Well looks like your mother gave you miracle grow as a child. You are one tall glass of water aren't you?”

Tim blushes. “Yea guess she did.” He goes over to Sammy putting his arm around her. “But don't worry I don't distract your daughter while working.” He kisses Sammy's cheek. 

Sammy blushes a deep red. “Um well mom why don't I show you my work place.” She walks away with her mom. 

The team looks at Tim standing there. “What she and I agreed if her mother asked about a boy friend I would play the part.” The team still look at Tim. “I uh....don't you guy have to go to your offices or something? We have work to do?” He gets up going to his work place.

After Sammy showed her office to her mother she walked down the hall. Passing buy the medics office. Her mother looks over. “Whose place is this?”

“Oh that is Doc's place of work.” She leads him into the work place. Medic was making blood splatter with (what Sammy hoped) was fake blood for references.

Medic looks up a little 'fake' blood on his lab coat. “Hallo Frau Lynn. I am Doc.” He smiles looking happy holding one of scouts base ball bats. 

Lynn raises her eyebrow confused. “Doc?”

“Well yea before he became this he was an actual doctor.” 

“Why did he stop?”

Medic smiles. “Well see there was this surgery....the guy soon.”

Sammy rushes over stepping on his foot. “Oh please don't do your crazy doctor joke. Doc please.” She glares at him while her mother looked at the blood spatter. 

“Oh fine. I was a doctor but due to some stress. I had to stop.” He sighs. “I miss helping people but after a while well, I couldn't handle it.” He laughs a bit. “Then I was for a while a medical examiner. But I had to leave from that due to well....it's complicated.” He tries to remember the rest of the his story. He goes off to the fridge to get a drink as a way to remember. He opens it showing a heart in the fridge.

“Is that a human heart?” Lynn said shocked.

Sammy looks nervous. “Oh ha ha ha ha Doc trying to freak out my mom I swear every time we have a guest or a new worker Doc has to put in the fake human heart.” She goes over closing the fridge whispering. “I thought I told you to put those away.”

Medic whispers back “At least I put the head away.” He smiles weakly.

Sammy pushes him. Whispering loudly. “You at least put what away!” She turns around seeing her mom standing there confused. Sammy coughs and adjusts herself “Sorry mom, but uh doc wants to get back to work it really gets messy in here.” Sammy guides her mother out of the office. “Sorry he doesn't want you to ruin your nice blouse.” 

While they walk away she could hear Medic going. “Archimedes I am sorry but no birds. Ouch Archimedes please stop pecking my head.”

Sammy walks with her mother after meeting other Demo, Soldier and Engie, and almost getting nearly hit by a stray sentry bullet. Luckily the only thing harmed was a wall thanks to the wrangler Engie had.

Her mother looked at her. “So Sammy are you the only artist it seems like there is mostly experts.”

“Oh no mom there are 3 others one of them well....I never really met that one kind of keeps to themselves doesn't really come out. The other one well he is only used for part time kinda he does mostly concepts and researchers some other places were needs be he is great at gathering info when we don't have it on us at a moments notice. The last one.” She stands in front of a door. “He is behind this door.” Sammy opens the door heavy was sitting in at his desk drawing some background scenes smiling. “Mom this is Misha.” 

Heavy looks up smiling. “Hello Sammy, and mother of Sammy.” He finishes another background image of snowy mountains. “Do not worry we are taking great care of her....She reminds me of my sisters.” He pats Sammy on the back. “Sammy have you talk to Pepé about new character outfit designs for that scene?” 

Sammy was shocked how in character Heavy was being right now. “Um no I haven't I guess I need to see those.”

Heavy laughs. “Just because Sammy showing her mother around doesn't mean she can slack off. She needs to work on her perspective. As well as lighting when it comes to shading” He pats her back almost making her fall. 

Her mother laughs. “Well this one keeps you in line I like him.”

Sammy groans. “Mom please trust me I am doing well esh.” She rolls her eyes. She sighs softly. “Well you heard the big lug I gotta so see Pepé.” She looks at Misha as her mother leaves. “Seriously had to point out my shading issues? What do you mean my perspective needs work?”

Misha smiles. “It does. Same with portion”

She grumbles walking on her way to Spy's 'office' he was sitting down looking at a book of fashions. He smiles looking up at Sammy. “Oh Bonjour Sammy, still showing your mother around I see?” He closes the book walking over. “I don't think we have been properly introduced.” Sammy rolls her eyes. Spy smiles holding her hand. “People around here call me Pepé. Sammy mentioned you but now how wonderful you looked” 

Sammy looks at him. “Okay Pepé thank you for proving why we call that you french flirt.” She gets between them. “You have a girl friend remember?” 

Spy smirks. “Oh you know me and my french ways.” He chuckles a bit. “Did you come for your new designs for those characters?” 

“Yea um could you have Scooter take them to my office? I am still you know guiding mom around.” 

Spy sighs softly. “Sammy we have a deadline to meet....I am glad you are being a wonderful host to your mother but we need to show these to the boss as soon as possible. We don't need her mad at us....again.”

“Boss? Where is she?” Lynn's eyebrow raised.

“She isn't in this building she is somewhere else she likes to work on her own writing the comics you know that thing. We barely if ever see her.” Spy says almost grabbing a cigarette stopping himself.

“I would think she would want to be involved personally.”

“She well um....trusts us enough to do our job besides with the technology we have today she doesn't even have to leave her home.” Spy smiles adjusting his gloves. 

Her mothers looks at him. “I see.” She looks over at Sammy. “Why don't we walk back to the front we need to talk.” 

Sammy nods walking with her mother.

While she walks with her mother. Tim was in the mess hall drinking a cup of coffee with the rest of the team. Scout sits nervous. “So you think Ms. Sammy's mom is falling for it?”

“Scout don't panic if any one can put on an act it's Spy.” Tim sips his coffee acting very calm.

Scout glances over whispering angry, “Easy for you to say you have to play the boyfriend. You are already that only the team doesn't know....why wont you tell 'em?”

Sniper kicks him. “Because I don't see whats the point in having everyone know about my relationships.” he whispers annoyed.

Scout rubs his leg a bit from the pain of snipers pointed boot hitting his shin “Damn that hurts ah.” 

The rest of the team looks over wondering what the two of them were whispering about. 

Sammy walks into the mess hall her face shocked. “Um guys um....Mom is going to be leaving soon. She wants to ask something first.” 

Her mother walks in looking at the team. She was standing strait looking like she did when she was about to question a witness. “So team tell me what is the story of your little comic.”

The team looked at each other the one thing they didn't plan was her mother asking about the comic in question. The Medic coughs. “Well you see the comic is about.”

Lynn puts up her hand. “Let me tell you what this comic is about. It's about 9 men from different backgrounds who are hired to be a part of a war. The 9 men being.” She looks at Jane. “A soldier who is a crazed patriot from America's heartland.” She then looks at Tavish. “An alcohol loving demolition expert from the Scottish Highlands.” She then looks at Misha. “A towering hulk of a man from Russia who wields a mini gun.” She then looks and Dell “An Engineer who is a soft spoken Texan who has a love for all things mechanical” She then looks at the medic who was looking away. “A medic who is a German man of medicine who has a tenuous adherence to medical ethics.” She then looks over at Spy. “A Spy who hails from an indeterminate region of France, is an enthusiast of sharp suits and even sharper knives.” Spy took out a smoke and started to put it in his mouth wishing he could light it right now. Lynn then looks over at Tim. “A Sniper who hails from the Australian outback who is a tough and ready crack shock” She looks over at Scout who was sinking his head into his shirt looking like a young boy who was caught stealing and tried to lie. “A Scout who is a fast-running scrapper with a baseball bat and a snarky 'in-your-face' attitude. Sounds like some one I know doesn't it Scooter?” She stands up looking over the Pyro walking down seeing the woman. They almost turned around to leave. “And I am going to take a guess the Pyro who is a mumbling pyromaniac of indeterminate origin who has a burning passion for all things fire related.” Pyro nods happily when identified then stops noticing the strict look on the woman's face. She crosses her arms. “Now the question is. Why is my daughter who is supposed to be an artist doing working with a lot of mercenaries?”

Scout starts to fidget he hated how her mother could pry information out of people. He looked up at her. “Listen Ms. Sammy's mom. I well when she visited her she well.” He tried to figure out the best way to say it. “When she visited. Well she got into some trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?” Her mother glaring at Scout.

“She got attacked and had to go under an emergency process so she wouldn't die.” Scout chewed his lips trying to hold in tears remembering the day again. Sammy rubbed her chest thinking of the sniper bot it still stung when ever it was mentioned.

The medic cleared her throat. “It is true and the process is well only supposed to be done by those in the company but we had no choice we had to do it.” 

Scout nods. “The Admin....our boss she found Sammy and told her that...”

Spy interrupts. “She could work here if she needed to. You know how hard it is for an artist. The admin offered a job for her. She isn't killing people. She is just making sure we keep our noses clean and we take care of ourselves she is like a den mother. She is not part the fighting far from it.” 

Her mother looks at the team then at her daughter. “Is this true?” Sammy nods. “Why didn't you tell me you were attacked. You said everything was fine when you saw Scooter.”

Sammy sits down besides Scout. “I was going to Mom just you mentioned that big case you were working on. I didn't want you off your game.” She pulls her shirt down a bit showing the faint scar over her heart. “I got stabbed in the heart. I have a machine in me that is helping it keep together and beating, I need to visit Doc ever few months now just to have it worked on. Don't worry I am perfectly fine now I am practically the same before this happened. The Admin wanted some one who could keep an eye on the team due to me experiencing what I experienced, she knew I wouldn't be as shocked about the deeds happening here in this nut house.” She sighs a bit thinking of the pain, rubbing her face a bit, then she blinks a bit. “Wait how do you know about my team?”

Her mother looks at her. “Sweetie do you not think I would have done a little research on the area you are working in? I found all these articles about these crazy mercenaries fighting in areas around here. Noticed one of the crazy mercenaries was Scooter.” She goes and grabs her daughter's hands. “I asked Patricia what her son did. Then she told me about the team. I was worried as hell about you.” She smiles. “Though I love how hard you tried to make it seem like you were fine and safe.” She sighs. “Listen if anything really bad happens you better tell me.” Sammy holds her tears back shocked her mother was understanding over this kind of thing she nods agreeing to do such a thing. “Now tell me you keep working on your art and try to show it okay. I spent a lot of money for your art degree.” Sammy snorts agreeing. “Why don't you drive me off to my hotel we can talk about this okay.” Sammy nods getting up trying to compose herself and walks with her mother. 

Tim gets up following them. The team wondered why. “Guess Slim is going to tell her mom about the boyfriend situation.” Dell gets up. “I think we all need a beer.” The team nods.

Tim walks over seeing the two about to drive off. “Wait up I need to talk to you Lynn.” He runs to the car getting in the back seat his legs were bent awkwardly due to his long legs. “Listen mam I need to explain something. I know we did a lot of lies but there is one that was true.” Sniper takes a deep breath. “I am her boy friend the team doesn't know well minus twitchy of course.”

“Twitchy?” Lynn asked confused.

“Scooter.”

“Yea I really wish we did go off on a better foot.” He smiles weakly. “I am taking good care of her I really like her. She is so smart and beautiful and god she sings like an angel” 

Sammy blushes a bit hearing the compliments. “I do not sing like an angel you only catch me on good days.”

“And she knows to not take any crap she gets that from you I guess mam.”

Lynn laughs a bit. “Indeed she does. I am glad she has found someone to be honest. I worried about her.”

“Worried about me what like you thought I was a lesbian or something?”

“No Sweetie I worried you would be like me and put work first before you know being happy yourself.”

She stops in front of the hotel. “Yea mom don't worry I will try and be happy.” She is about to get out when Sniper gets out instead. 

He opens the door helping Lynn out. “There you go mam.” 

Lynn smiles. “Well you are a gentleman we must meet again soon if you are still dating how about joining us for Christmas?”

Sniper chuckles. “Actually my folks invited her for Christmas. I am sorry about that.”

Lynn sighs. “Oh darn what will we do?” She snaps her fingers. “I got it join us for Thanksgiving.”

Tim raises his eyebrow confused. “Thanksgiving?” He looks pass Lynn looking at Sammy. “That is the holiday were you spend time with relatives you really don't want to, eat turkey, argue, watch that parade, and the dog show right?” 

Sammy starts to laugh hard hearing that nodding her head. Lynn looks over at Sammy “Did you tell him what that holiday is?” Sammy shakes her head no.

“Twitchy told us that’s what he does.” Sniper shrugs. “Though Dell said it was different in his place.”

Lynn sighs. “Well that is the basics holiday we spend time with family and eating and of course Sammy and Scooter watching the dog show getting really into it even though one of them isn't a dog person.”

Tim chuckles. “I have some free time during that I think I will join you then.” He smiles. “Till then I guess mam.” 

“Till then.” Lynn hugs Tim, then walks off to her hotel room.

Tim gets in. “Well that is eventful.” Sammy's head was on the steering wheel. “Sam what's wrong?”

Sammy lifts her head up. “Did you have to agree to it? That means she is going to make us spend time with family. I don't wanna deal with them and their stupid judging selves over my job choice or my lack of boyfriend.” 

Tim shoves. “Were you not paying attention I am your boyfriend.” 

“Yes but now mom will talk about you, and then they will go on the whole.” She starts to do a hard southern accent. “So will you two be getting married? So what do you do for a living? You planning on having kids?” She shutters then talks normally. “You get my point.”

Tim sighs, “Sam every family goes through it trust me those questions you just said imagine hard Aussie accents.” He buckles up. “You gonna drive?”

She groans and starts driving back to the base.

Tim looks at her while she drives. “I didn't know you drove.”

“Yea I can drive....just don't get me stick I am not that good.”

Tim smiles. “So you know you and your mum.”

She makes a hard turn jerking him. “Do not compare me to my mother.” Her southern accent slowly came in with each word.

“I am gonna take a stab and guess that happened often.” 

“You would not believe it. I mean didn't happen a lot in Boston but when I was in college in Florida ach I hated it. I got called Lynn so much because some of the professors were her teacher or her classmate.”

Tim smirks. “Okay I won't compare you to your mother. I will point out the differences.”

Sammy groans. “Oh this will be good.”

“Well you are taller not that much but enough to notice.” Sammy rolls her eyes. “You shoulders are broader, your feet are bigger.” She glares at him making a jerking turn shaking him. “Okay okay I deserve that.” Tim looks at her. “Your smile is nicer, your eyes are more blue, your hair is much darker and even though I never seen your mum with a gun, you are a really good shot.”

Sammy keeps driving parking in the base blushing a bit. “Tim you don't need to say such things.”

Tim takes her face in his hand. “Sam I think I do need to say it.” He kisses her softly smiling nuzzling her face. “Now why don't we get in have some dinner and maybe watch some slasher flick and have medic explain all the medical injuries that will happen, maybe after that you and me could cuddle a bit in bed maybe aloud maybe one boob grab.”

She giggles. “Okay but um after today you might get more than one boob grab.” She giggles some more getting out of the van. “Tim you are so sweet.”

Tim smiles leaning against the car. “Well don't tell anyone, lone dingo remember?”

Sammy laughs a bit. “Come on I think the team is about to eat all of the dinner.”


	4. Sammy Saga Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team talks about the party  
> Sniper learns something about him  
> Scout gets rough handled by soldier

It was a couple weeks now after the mother fiasco. The team were sitting at the war room. Sammy was in the other room trying to do her art again. The team looked at each other as Scout closes the door to the door. Standing up strait. “Okay guys Sammy is working on some art stuff, knowing her she will be busy for a while. So how is everyone doing on getting something for Sammy?”

Spy looks up adjusting his balaclava he was having 'a bad face day' as he called it “Lapin you know the day you suggested for the party is around the same day as another event that is an important part of your little life.”

Scout makes a confused face then starts to think stamping his foot trying to remember he then makes a surprised face. “Oh yea its around Sammy's birthday.” 

Spy groans. “Oh please, I meant yours idiot.” He then looks up. “wait you and Sammy have the same birthday?”

Scout shakes his head. “No we got it within a week of each other. But due to our moms being friends and us having the same circle of friends we would celebrate on the same day it was easier for the families.” Scout laughs. “I forgot my own birthday I am such a dummy some times.”

The team try to hold in their comments to Scout's statement. Spy coughs. “So do you wish to do the same again like you did so long ago. It would be easier to do the 3 celebrations at once, the gifts we all have for Sammy we can say are her presents. Speaking of which....has everyone picked a present?”

The team nods except for Sniper. Soldier looks over. “What have you been doing? It isn't that hard to shop for a woman.” Soldier chews on his stogie looking disapprovingly.

“Listen mate you would think hanging out with her would make picking a present would be easy. Well it isn't.” Sniper leans back groaning more. 

Spy raises his eye brow. “If you want I could help you. I am great when shopping for the fairer sex.” 

Sniper rolls his eyes. “Stupid bloody spook.” He grumbles. 

Medic coughs. “Well team I think we should go about our business, Archimedes needs my attention he is moulting for fall Oh it is so cute when he turns into a little fluff ball.” He coughs again and gets up and leaves the room. The rest of the team soon follows afterward leaving Scout, Sniper, and Spy.

Scout moves over to Tim who was still leaned back in his chair eyes closed. “Hey Snipes what is up?”

Tim sighs softly. “I have an idea what to give her but it is more like a boyfriend gift not a friend gift.”

Scout nods. “Ah. See Frenchy his issue is that.”

Spy smacks the back of Scout's head scouts hat falling off his head. “I know what he is saying you idiot Lapin. His issue is his gift is something a boyfriend would give his girlfriend and the team doesn't know they are dating and he is having an inner conflict about telling them.”

Sniper rubs his face. “I hate this, life was so easier before her. I was just a man with a van who was an assassin. Who had a line of failed relationships and one night stands. Now Sammy comes in and everything gets turned over.”

Spy snickers.

Sniper looks up “What the hell is so funny Spook?”

Spy takes out a cigarette and lights it taking a slow drag blowing the smoke away from the two. “You my friend are in love.”

“Well duh he is in love Frenchy why else would he be in the relationship with Sammy?”

Spy rolls his eyes. “Lapin you are so naïve when it comes to relationships aren't you?” Scout crosses his arms pouting. Spy looks at Tim. “Tell me in your past relationships have you ever told your partner you loved them?” 

Sniper looks away chewing his lip a bit. “No I haven't if you must know.” 

Spy smirks. “So it might just be the real thing then.” 

Sniper shakes his head. “Shouldn't we be talking about my gift not my feelings please.” 

Spy sighs. “Fine avoid your heart what are you planning to give her.”

Tim opens his vest pulling out a leather strand with a croc tooth on it. 

Spy looks at it. “When you said boyfriend gift I was expecting diamonds.” 

Tim makes an angry face. “Oy this tooth is from my first kill a croc that was trying to attack our sheep when we were herding them.”

“Sorry I didn't know there was personal attachment to it. Even though it looks like something you can buy and a gift shop.” 

Tim stands up. “What you say?”

Scout gets between them. “Come on guys don't kill each other we don't want blood all over the place.” Scout looks at the two. “Seriously I should be the one on edge with all the Bonk I have been drinking.” He laughs weakly hoping it would make them relax.

Spy smirks. “Why don't I give you one of the gifts I was planing on giving Sammy?”

“I know what you are giving her. Those gifts scream from Spook. Last time I checked I never use revolvers or wear a holster.”

“You might have noticed the holster wasn't a proper fit.”

Sniper looks at him. “And that sounds like I stare at her chest all day.” 

“He's got you there Frenchy.”  
Spy sighs. “Okay you have been teaching her how to use the bow correct? You haven't just been using it as an excuse to have sex.” 

Sniper glares at him. “Not that it is any of your business whether I am having sex with her or not, but yes I am actually teaching her how to use one. Problem is her arm muscles aren't as strong as they should be for a standard bow.” 

“Hey Snipes isn't there a bow with like 2 strings and wheels or something?”

Sniper looked at Scout. “You mean a compound bow? Wait how do you know about those?”

Scout smiles. “There was a cartoon with a chick who was green arrow's side kick she used one.”

Sniper raises his eyebrow. “Speedy never used a compound bow and neither did the second speedy who are you talking about.”

Scout sighs. “This character wasn't a Speedy she was called Artemis.”

Spy groans. “Artemis you mean from that cartoon you watched that you got upset got canceled.”

Scout grumbles. “Yea it was an awesome show. I bet Sammy watched it too you gonna make fun of her for watching cartoons?”

Spy sighs. “No I am not going to make fun of you. Seriously you don't think all of us go to our childhood some times?” he stubs out his cigarette. “Cartoons aside. Why don't you give her a compound bow? She would like it I bet.” 

Sniper nods. “I guess it could work. I have one I never use it. I think I know were it is.” He gets up. “I think I will give her the necklace still just hopefully more private with.”

Scout smiles. “I love when I help people out....do you need help with my gifts?”

“No” Both Sniper and Spy say at the same time.

“Oh fine then.” Scout uncrosses his arms. “If you losers need me I am gonna go practice my bat swing. Not like I need to it's so perfect.”

Scout starts to run off. As he runs off to his training area a large arm gets in his way. “What the” Scout tries to stop but gets clothes-lined and falls on the floor. “Oh ouch crap what the hell.” 

Scout rubs his head he looks up seeing Soldier wearing an old pair of jeans and a wife beater. “Good to see you private. I need your help.” He picks up Scout and pulls him into his room. Inside of Soldiers room there were piles of cans, old war memorabilia, ammunition boxes, pictures of tanks and military aircraft. On his desk that was covered in news papers was a army helmet. “I need your opinion.”

Scout struggles out of his grip. “On what your head gear choices?” He looks at the helmet. “Wait tell me this is not from a soldier you killed.”

Soldier looked disgusted. “What kind of sicko do you think of me private. This is for Commander Sammy she gets a new helmet. I just need to know what the symbol is you made for her, I need a decal of it so I can paint it on the helmet.” 

Scout looks at him. “You are gonna paint her symbol on the helmet?” 

“You got a problem with that private.”

“No I uh. Yea okay hold on.” He grabs a piece of paper and draws out the symbol. “There that is it.” 

Soldier holds the paper looking at it “A little fancy don't you think Private”

Scout scoffs. “It isn't that fancy its the best I came up with. I think it looks awesome for her,” 

Soldier raises his eyebrow. “Right. But it is a little more complex than ours.”

“Well she is out leader, leaders get fancier crap than the lower ranks.” Scout smiles happy about the reason he gave.

Soldier grumbles. “Get out of here cupcake I have painting to do.” 

He pushes Scout out of his room, he lands on his face. “Can we not manhandle the Scout please see if I capture a point fast for ya” He stands up cracking his neck. “Damn Soldier and his rough ways.”

Sniper was in his van looking for the compound bow. Spy was outside his van having another smoke his coat off. “Bushman we need to talk.”

Sniper brought out a box of mason jars. “There is nothing to talk about Spook.”

“Please there is you LOVE Sammy.” He added emphasis to the word love hoping his point is made.

Sniper looks at him then goes back into his van. “Is there a point to this Spook?”

Spy smirks. “Tell me bushman, When you think about her do you get those butterflies in your belly,” 

Sniper groans. “Listen mate if your gonna make fun of me for possibly being in love I will take every jarate jar I got and dump them on you.”

Spy groans. “Fine. After all the times of her being the last thing you see at night and the first thing in the morning. Can you see yourself doing that with any other person?”

“Not really, and I can't see myself doing it on my own anymore not after this.”

“Do you still kiss her in the morning even if she has horrible morning breath?” 

“I love kissing her in the morning.” 

“When you see her training out there with those bots and she gets hurt do you still worry even though you know she can take care of herself?”

“Yea.” 

Spy smirks. “Can you see her and you together on a farm growing old together having kids.”

“No”

“Oh I must be mistaken.”

“I see us together traveling, her working on her art and helping her dream come true. I see her wearing my shirts in the morning making breakfast, or hell me in her shirts making breakfast, I see us arguing over what brand of food we want, or playfully wrestling over the remote to watch TV and then just paying attention to each other instead of whats on, I see us just cuddling. I was never a big fan of cuddling with other girls.” He rubs his face. “I love her.” Sniper sits down on the steps of his van. “A guy in my profession should not be in love.” 

Spy smiles. “Oh Amore is a fickle mistress.”

Sniper lifts his head up. “Oh god what if her parents don't like me? What if my folks don't like her. Yea dad likes how she stood up to his insults but that doesn't mean he will like her in person. Piss I never dealt with this with the other girls. I never worried about this.”

“Do you even care if they don't like her or her folks don't like you.”

“No I don't I just never had those thoughts cross my mind when I met the parents. If I ever get to that level of the relationship.” Sniper kicks a rock near the steps. “Piss”

Spy pats his back. “It is okay Tim from what I see and hear she loves you as well.” Sniper smiles hearing that. “Now the problem is how you going to tell the team your dating her.”

Sniper grumbles remembering the issue. “Thanks a lot for reminding me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now party time at Red Base.  
> Food is eaten, gifts are unwrapped, and few things are reveled,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: This is a pretty long chapter due to I didn’t feel like it could be short. Also a lot of funny things happening Including Scout breaking out in song (seriously who didn’t enjoy it last time?) A lot of funny things happened in this story I should thank my friend Wes for coming up with gifts and some of the conversations reactions and what not and did some research on a couple of things for me….thanks buddy (thumbs up)

It was a late evening. The team was decorating the mess hall with make shift decorations. Scout was keeping Sammy busy. Heavy and Sniper were putting up the banner while Spy put down the food, Soldier and Demo were setting up the table placing the presents for both Sammy and Scout, Pyro was giggling finishing making the home made party hats bouncing a bit in their chair when putting the finishing touches on the birthday crowns. Engie was off making sure his present was in perfect condition. He came in smiling. “So how is everyone doing here?” The team all look at him. “Oh don't be mad at me I had to add the finishing touches to her present. Do you think Scout is doing well keeping her busy.” He smiles to himself. “Though with all the time Slim hangs out with her he could possibly do a better job.” 

Tim looks over almost falling off the chair. “What is that supposed to mean Truckie?” 

Dell shrugs. “Oh nothing Slim just you two seem to hang out with each other a lot would make people think you guys were very close.”

Sniper gulps a bit getting off the chair. “Listen if I was close to her why do you give a crap if I am or not. I am not Twitchy who gets distracted by pair of rocks that look like boobs. I am a professional I can keep work and personal separate.”

Demo chuckles. “You know for a man who isn't dating her you are really getting defensive got something to tell us lad?”

Sniper grumbles more. Walking off to Pyro. “So the hats finished Pyro?” 

Pyro nods happily. Sniper goes to grab one but gets his hand slapped. “Nho”

Sniper rubs his hand. “Ouch what you said they were done.”

“Pyro holds up the hat he was trying to take shaking his head. “thhhh onnnn nttttt fhu”

“Wait you saying that one is not me?”

Pyro nods and holds up another one that ha a koala face on it. “tthhhh onnn fhu”

Sniper holds up the hat he is given. “Of course mine is the one with the Koala on it.”

Pyro nods happily “uh-huh” Pyro then puts on a hat that looks like it has a balloonicorn on it. 

Sniper sighs taking his hat off putting the party hat on. “Well at least its cute.” 

Pyro gets up bouncing happily skipping over to the rest of the team handing out there party hats, all of the animals cute versions of the presents Sammy gave them a while back. “thhrrr yuuuu goh” 

In the hall to the mess hall. They could hear Scout talking loudly. “Oh Come on Sammy why don't we get something from the kitchen?”

Medic puts the finishing touches on a bow hearing Scout. “Everyone Herr Scout is coming hide.” The team rushes into there hiding spots turning off the lights.

Sammy and Scout walk closer. “Scooter, as fun as it was to show me those rocks, which surprisingly do look like breast, fake ones but breast non the less.” 

“See the team doesn't see it you gotta get creative to look at them.”

Spy grumbles standing invisible using his cloak and dagger. “Seriously he took her to the breast rocks?” 

Tim sighs. “He had to distract her some how. If breast rocks distracted her it works.”

Medic glare “shush Schweinhunds”

Sammy keeps walking. “Scooter you know that what this week is right.”

Scout smiles. “Yep I know what this week is.” He turns the light on.

The team jumps out of there hiding spots all saying in unison. “Happy Birthday Sammy and Scooter.” They throw up confetti and cheer. “Also welcome to the Team Sammy.”

Sammy laughs looking at this. “Oh you guys are so sweet.” 

Scout blushes. “Guys I told you only Sammy can call me Scooter.”

Engie laughs coming up behind Scout putting a paper crown with a doodle of a base ball in the center. “We couldn't decide what to call you son.” He pats his back.

Spy comes up. “And for you madmoselle” Spy puts on a crown with a cat face in the center on her head. He chuckles. “I have no idea why but our dear Pyro loves to put cats on your things.”

“Well I do like cats.” Sammy laughs. “So this is why you showed me the boob rocks huh?”

Scout blushes more. “Yea I remembered what our folks did for us I thought you know.”

Sammy goes over and hugs Scout. “You are such a sweet friend you know that?” She kisses his cheek.

Scout blushes even deeper. “Sammy please come on not in front of....” He stops himself from saying Sniper. “the guys. I mean seriously.” He starts to puff his chest trying to look manly.

Sammy rolls her eyes. “Alright sorry you big manly man.” She goes over to the food table grabbing a slider. “Oh look tiny philly cheese steaks.” She starts to take a bite. 

Scout runs over. “Screw that look tiny sausage sandwiches.” He grabs one and starts to stuff his face. “Oh man these are so good.” He grabs another eating them. He runs over grabbing more food seeing some of his favorite foods. “Oh boy mozzarella sticks, like mom made us Sammy. Oh Tiny cocktail weenies. Tiny meat balls ” He grabs a plate filling it up.

Sammy soon follows “Oh man stuffed mushrooms oh boy clam strips and these are like real high in clam to breading ratio. Oh damn little quiches oh the spinach ones, ah Seasoned curly fries.” 

Soldier whispers. “Wow Spy how did you know what they liked?” 

Spy laughs. “You can thank their mothers for helping me figure out the foods to make.” He looks over at the two getting food.

The two of them where going down the table they stop looking so happy. “CHOCOLATE COVERED BACON!!!!” They say in unison so happy. The two of them looked at the plate looking so happy grabbing some slices. The team raises their eyebrows hearing that. The two of them look at them. Saying at the same time. “What don't knock it till you try it.”

They took there plates starting to eat. The rest of the team gather there food trying out all the different foods that were spread out. The group of them having a good time eating and drinking. Spy smirks. “Don't fill up you two we have a big dessert for you.”

The two of them were eating quickly.

Dell chuckles grabbing beers. “You would think we haven't fed those two the way they are eating.”

Heavy laughs taking a beer. “They are only eating fast to get to presents. They are like my sisters on their birthdays.”

Scout swallows hard. “Hey I am nothing like your sisters.”

Heavy laughs. “True Little scout is nothing like my sisters. Yaroslava would fit in with my family more that little scout.”

Sammy looks up sipping from her drink. “Yaro who now?”

“Yaroslava. It means fierce and strong.” He shrugs. “I think it is good nick name for little Scout's friend. She is very much like this.” 

Scout pouts. “How come she gets a new nick name and all I get is little scout?”

Heavy groans, “If little scout wants new name fine. New name will be um.” Heavy starts to think. Spy smirks wickedly and sneaks behind Heavy and whispers in his ear. “Oh that is good name. Your new name will be Usagi.” 

Scout raises his eyebrow confused. “Usagi that doesn't sound Russian....why does that sound familiar?”

Sammy holds in a snicker. “It means Rabbit....in Japanese” 

Scout starts to think. “Hey wait a minute. Wasn't that the original name of Serena from Sailor Moon?”

Sammy nods her head. “Yep the Anime you used to watch with me.”

Scout shakes his head. “I never watched that girly cartoon and if I did it was only the beginning part that started up after Dragon Ball was over with.”

Sammy raises her eyebrow and starts to hum the intro song to the show.

Scout tried to hold it in she knew he loved it. “Never running from the real fight she is the one named Sailor Moon. She will never turn her back on her friend. She is always one to defend, she is the one in who we can depend she is the one named Sailor, Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter secret powers are so new to her she is the one named sailor moon.” He then started humming the guitar solo. “Fighting evil by moon light winning love by daylight with her sailors get to help fight she the one named sailor moon she is the one named sailor moon, She is the one Sailor moon.” He stops holding doing the signature Sailor Moon punish you pose. The team looks at Scout shocked. He stood there. “What it was about women who kicked ass and balanced the life of a teenager....and they kicked ass, and looked good doing it.” Scout starts drinking his bonk. “Could I have something stronger here for the birthday boy please.”

Sammy sighs, “Ladies and gentleman you now know the reason why Scooter loves legs. Sailor moon might have had a little bit of an influence. There is nothing wrong with a guy watching Sailor moon.” She shrugs “I mean how many men love that My Little Pony Friendship is Magic show?” 

Scout grumbles as Demo brings a bottle of beer to Scout, he opens it and starts to drink. “Lass you want anything a bit stronger than your grape.” 

“Whiskey and cola please” The team all looked at her shocked at what she requested. “What I will be having lots of sweets I can't have a sweet drink along with it. That is to much sweet for me.” She sighs. “Listen you just saw a guy sing the opening to Sailor Moon. I think a girl ordering a whiskey and cola would be the least shocking thing tonight. Besides I don't drink beer. It tastes like lawn clippings.”

Medic flairs his nostrils. “Beer does not taste like lawn clippings. Well not proper beer doesn't. Proper being German or Belgian.” 

“You saying American beer is crap?” Soldier looks over giving the stink eye to medic. 

“I am not saying that Jane I am just saying there is good beer and there is proper beer and I have yet to find a proper one in America.” Medic sighs. “Please let us not have this conversation again.” He adjusts his glasses. “I think it is time to give the guests of honors their gifts.”

Scout and Sammy smiled. “Standard rules Scooter.”

“Well the best we can do Sammy”

Sniper hands over Sammy's drink. “What rules?”

“Sammy and I would have a order She would open one then I would then her then me then her then me” He would move his finger back and forth. “So on and so forth. But uh I think if the team is doing the same thing last year, Sammy your gonna be getting more physical presents.”

Sammy drinks. “It's okay Scooter um I need to go get your present from my room. So um why don't you guys set up the presents and I will go get it?” 

The team nods in agreement. Spy goes over to Tim who was drinking his drink. He whispers softly. “Might be a good idea for you to give her that gift you originally wanted to give her.” Sniper nods walking out of the room as the team moves the gifts.

Sammy walks out of her room holding a tube going back down the hall. She bumps into Sniper. “Oh Tim hey. You making sure I don't get lost.” 

Tim chuckles. “Actually I wanted to give you a gift....well one of them.” He started feeling awkward. “I mean I don't want the team to uhhh.” He blushes a bit taking a long box with a ribbon on it from his vest pocket. “I mean it's not like diamonds or anything but uh.” 

Sammy opens it seeing a croc tooth attached to a leather necklace. She takes it out looking at it. “Did you make it?”

“Yea I did, the tooth is from one of my first kills. There was a croc attacking my families sheep. I had to take it out....I still have the teeth. I actually have a necklace and a hat decorated with them.” He takes a leather band from under his shirt showing the multiple teeth. “See. I um thought I mean it's not the best. But.” 

Sammy goes up to him kissing him softly loving the present. “I love it Tim. It's personal, besides I never liked that flashy stuff.” She keeps kissing him softly unaware that Tavish saw the moment of romance happening he left the party room to some how distract Sammy, but when he got closer he saw Tim doing plenty of distracting.

He walks back to the mess hall. “Who amongst us is more sober than I?”

Jane looks over. “What are you talking about Tavish?”

Tavish leaned against the wall. “I just saw something but I want to make sure its not the skumpy effecting my mind.” 

“Fine I will go with you.” Jane puts his gift down and walks down the hall with Tavish. They quietly walk down the hall seeing Tim put the necklace on Sammy then kissing her again. Jane lifts his helmet blinking hard. Whispering. “I knew it that explains that thing that happened in the training ground when he was pretending to be Sniper bot. They are really close to each other I knew it.” He runs off back to the mess hall. 

Tavish tries to catch up. “Jane what the bloody hell are you planing.”

Jane runs back into the room. “Team I have an announcement to make.” He stands up strait. “Our Commander and Sniper are an item. Yep I have just witness them having a sweet tender moment.” 

Heavy laughs “Of course Yaroslava is dating Sniper.”

Dell chuckles. “It is so obvious they try to hide it but they are hiding it to hard.” 

Spy, Medic, and Scout look over feeling nervous they worried Sammy and Sniper would think they told the team. Medic looks at them. “You all knew?”

Pyro nods making their hands shape a heart. 

Dell nods. “I had a feeling with all the time they spend together. Then there was the time they didn't come back to the base, talk about having the face of the cat that ate the canary.” 

Heavy nods. “I didn't want to ask about it unless they want to.” 

Jane and Tavish looked shocked. “So we were the last lads to know?”

Spy nods “Good thing too if you think about it.” 

Sniper and Sammy walk back into the room. The group all looked at them. Sniper grumbles. “What now?” 

Jane shifted. “Nothing Mundy nothing is wrong or different, we haven't received any new information or anything, nope no sir. Oh look my drink its over there.” Jane walks away going to get his drink sipping it loudly. If there is one thing Jane some times had issues keeping secrets.

Tim groans. “Sammy they know.” 

Sammy nods. “Well no shock this team is really smart. We should tell them.” 

Tim smirks. “Fine then.” He takes his arm putting around Sammy's shoulders, pulling her closer to him smiling. Taking his head resting it against hers. “Not that it is any of your bloody business but yes we are.” He kisses Sammy's cheek as she blushes.

Spy coughs. “Well the moment has passed. Let's get back to work. We have presents to give.”

Scout and Sammy sit down at the table with all there gifts she notices Scout didn't have as many as she did. She started to feel awkward again like a few times at their birthday party. Scout notices her worry. “Oh don't worry Sammy, it isn't like that time okay.” She nods slowly understanding she thinks. Grabbing her drink taking a sip of it. “You know the rules Sammy ladies first.”

“Alright let me finish my sip first please Scooter.” She puts her glass down grabbing a present wrapped in perfect white paper with a red bow. She looks at the tag. “Oh this one is from Medic.” She starts to rip the white paper. “Oh a book.”

Scout laughs. “I swear every year you get a book Sammy.” She kicks Scout under the table. “Ouch sorry just pointing it out.”

Medic comes over. “Its an anatomy book it has plenty of references of bodies in different positions and parts. Don't worry there isn't any blood or organs or anything like that.” He smiles. “I know you still have issues with ultra realistic organs. 

Sammy smiles. “Thanks Medic this might help me with my drawing.” She puts the book down. “So do you want me to do a couple of more so we can be even?” Scout nods. “Okay then” She picks up a gift with cute drawn on wrapping paper and a slightly burn bow. “This one is from Pyro.” Pyro starts to jump up and down excited.

Sammy unwraps the box. Scout takes a peak in the box. “Uh Pyro you got her a giant rock? Listen if you needed help with a gift you coulda asked me.” Sammy takes out the largish greyish brown rock confused.

Pyro groans softly and takes out a large hammer and gives it to Sammy. “Heah” 

Sammy nods. “Oh I get it now.” She holds the hammer. “Okay lets see what I got.” She hits the rock with the hammer causing it to split inside the rock was purple crystals. “Wow its a really pretty geode.” She looks at the inside smiling.”

Sniper puts an arm around her shoulders. “Just like you Sammy a little rough on the out side but so beautiful on the inside.” He hugs her a bit.

Spy snorts. “Well I will give him points for a good timing to flirt. But still a very cheesy line.” 

Sammy looks up and sticks her tongue out. “Your just jealous Pepé that Tim came up with it before you did.” 

Tim hands over a long package wrapped in brown paper. “This one is mine.” Sammy unwraps it opening the wooden box. “Its a fortified compound bow. I um know you have been having issues even with all the bow training we have done.”

“Yea bow training.” Soldier chuckles under his breath, Tavish chuckling in agreement.

Sniper give a dirty look to the two of them. “I will pretend that was the booze talking. Anyway I know you have issues keeping hold of the pulled string. I thought maybe to give you this. I mean I never use it. To be honest I can't even remember how I got it.” He smiles at her. “I hope you like it Sammy.”

She smiles at him. “Thanks Tim.” She kisses him on the cheek. 

Scout coughs. “Pay attention to the birthday boy it's my turn to open a gift.” He grabs a small package opening it he pulls out a small hand made booklet. “Ah just like last year you guys are awesome.”

Sammy looks over confused. “You got a booklet? What is so great about that?” 

Engineer smiles. “Oh right you don't know. See we came up with this idea when we first worked here, his birthday was coming up we didn't have enough time to get him a present so each of us, even Pyro, agreed to take Scout to one baseball game each our treat, any game he wishes. Since it was such a success we kept at it. The other gifts are just something extra.” 

Sammy takes the booklet. Looking through the book and rips out her name. “There fixed it.”

Engineer looks at her. “Sammy you can't rip your name out.”

She glares. “Do you know how many baseball games I had to go to with this little fucker?” She groans “A lot I had been going to every game he was in from peewee to high school and multiple games he took me to. In a technical stand point he owes me.” 

Scout grumbles. “She has a point. I am still paying her back.”

“How are you paying her back.”

“Massive marthoning.”

“She makes you run?”

Scout shakes his head slowly. “TV and movie marathoning of stuff I normally don't watch. All Star Trek Series. All Modern Doctor who, All of the Lord of the Rings.” 

Sammy perks up. “Not quite we have the animated movies, The Hobbit Trilogy by the way your taking me to the midnight screenings of the last ones.”

Heavy rubs his head. “I have The Russian teleplay of The Hobbit from 1984 on tape.”

Sammy makes a big happy face. “I have heard of that I want to see it.”

Scout sighs. “But I don't speak Russian I barley understand the story in English. Why didn't they take the eagles?”

Sammy sighs. “Heavy and Spy can translate and I told you a thousand times and I am not explaining it again, Also we are so watching those.”

Scout groans. “Please don't make us watch the extended cuts or the special features. I don't wanna watch an hour special on set design.”

“Oh we are watching that....Oh reminds me. You owe me 2 Harry Potter Movies and just for that complaining your watching the whole series, with Special features.” 

“But Sammy.” He starts to fake sob, then he stops and lifts his head. “Wait the Hermonie chick is really hot.” He smiles. “Okay I can do that.”

Sammy sighs softly. “Oh brother. Any way my turn.” She takes a sip grabbing a small misshaped present wrapped in brown paper with a sloppy bow slapped on. “From Tavish. I wonder what it is.” 

Scout laughs. “Well it isn't booze we know that much.”

She opens it there was a leather pouch she opens the patch pulling out a leather strap with a iron pendent on the pendent was carved with old Celtic symbols. “Its an pendent to protect you from harm. Encase your boyfriend can't do it.” He starts to take a swig from his bottle. “It should protect you from evil. Though with old magics like that it is hard to tell what kind of evil it speaks of. So keep it away from Spy.” He laughs a bit. Spy groaning softly rubbing his face.

“Thank you Tavish I will use it well.” She puts the pendent back into the pouch. “Your turn Scooter Oh just do 2 of them.” 

Scout smiles “Oh boy what to pick first. Oh this one. It is from Heavy and Medic oh what did you get me?” Scout picks up a box hearing a clinking sound. “Oh boy I wonder what it is?” He starts to rip it open up inside were a bunch of old glass bottles of bonk some of them were empty and some full. “Oh man old school Bonk! Atomic Punch.”

“Yes Herr Scout. Misha and I found some old abandoned Bonk! factories that were closed down in our home areas that were closed down during the wars. When we both found out we collected the bottles we thought why not make our gift one big one.” Medic smiles at Scout he is so excited.

Sammy smirks. “50 bucks if you drink one.”

Scout grabs one of the 35 year old bottles of Bonk. “Done pay up Sammy.” He almost opens it

Medic runs up intervening. “As much as I love the idea of staying up all night with you listening to the sounds of you heaving into a galvanized bucket.” He takes the bottle away. “Please don't drink one or open one please. For the sake of all of us don't even open one to sniff it. Just don't.” 

Scout groans. “There goes me getting 50 bucks.” 

“You get paid more than enough to compensate for the 50 you would be earning from doing this stupid act.” Medic takes the crate of old Bonk away. 

Scout sighs. “Fine I will open my other gift.” He grabs a perfectly tailored box. “Hey it's from Frenchy.” Scout backs up. “It isn't gonna kill me is it.”

“As much as I want to for all the stupid things you have done to me. No it isn't.” Spy sighs lighting a cigarette. 

Scout starts to open it, he takes out a red and yellow cooler with the Bonk! Atomic Punch Logo. “Oh man this can't be real. No fucking way these are impossible.”

Sammy looks at him confused. “Scooter please explain to those who don't drink Bonk! Atomic Piss what the hell we are looking at.”

Scout smiles hugging the cooler. “This is the rare landing on the moon edition Bonk! Atomic Punch Cooler.” He nuzzles the cooler. “This is a limited edition item and even then they said it was recalled. due to the lunar dust in the paint having a reaction causing some kind of dimensional rip if hit with electricity or that is what the internet said. I doubt it though.” He holds it more lifting his head. “Wait a second how the hell did you get one.”

Spy holds his cigarette. “I was hired to take care of some one, he doesn't need it now, no more questions or I take it back.”

Scout shuts his mouth. “Uh Sammy you got a gift to open now.” 

She takes a perfectly wrapped present. “Oh from Pepé....um my gift doesn't have a history I shouldn't know of right?”

Spy shakes his head no taking a drag. “Do not worry your gifts are clean for now.” 

Sammy unwraps the present. A large box was in front of her she opens and reaches her hand in, she pulls out a black leather shoulder holster. “Wow this is really nice.”

“This one is made for a person of your um.” 

She sighs “Pepé just say it for a person with boobs and different body dimensions that you.” She starts to put in on noticing there was an extra holster that could be removed. “Okay I know this one is for my gun and this one is for my knife. Why is there another holster?”

Scout smiles. “Encase you wanna go Laura Croft on some ones ass.”

Spy groans. “Thank you Lapin for your lovely take saying she could have a second gun.” He stubs is cigarette in the ash tray. “Speaking of which.” 

Sammy sticks her hand into the box again and pulls out a rosewood box. She looks at it curiously.

“Remember that conversation we had when you started to learn how to shoot?”

She nods still admiring the box.

“Well I think you have done well enough to have another gun.” He smiles “It is an Ambassador custom one to be exact and good thing you and Sniper are out in the open now.”

Sammy opens the box. Inside was the Ambassador the custom part of the gun was that instead of a woman in a swimsuit with a fan amongst the swirls it was of a man with a slouch hat on and aviators laying back knee up looking at her, you could tell he was nude but not offensive, like the Ambassador there was still swirls about. “Oh my I really like this.” She smiles looking at the engraving.

Sniper looks at it blushing. “Oh come on Spook at least the woman on yours had on a swim suit couldn't you have you know put some on the bloke?”

“I couldn't remember what swimsuit you wore.” 

“So you do me nude. Spook come on could have based them on my underwear.”

Spy sighs softly. “You wear baggy boxers not really sexy in my book.” 

“He is kinda cute in them to be honest.” Sammy smiles still admiring the engraving. “It is nice craftsmanship.”

Sniper groans taking and closing the box. “Alright now open Heavy's gift.” He puts a present in front of him. “I looked at the tag now come on open this up.”

Sammy sighs. “Oh fine.” She opens the box inside was a large wooden doll. “Is this an authentic Matryoshka doll?”

Heavy nods. “I remember the conversation we had.” 

Scout sips his beer. “You talk to Heavy?”

“Yes we had a conversation while he was making is office. He had an image of him with his mother. There were Nesting Dolls in the back ground on the mantel of the fire place.”

“She asked if those were a nesting doll set. I was confused at the name at first. She attempted to say the Russian name. Matryoshka, her Russian needs work.”

“Yea I also need to work on my German and my French.” 

He laughs. “But I said yes and she mentioned how she always liked one. She had a set when she was a child.”

Scout perks up. “Oh wait you mean the thing that looked like a barn and inside was a cow and inside that was a horse then a pig, then a goat, then a sheep, then a duck, then a chicken right? You loved playing with that thing.”

“Yes Scooter that one. I mentioned I loved that thing and I have always wanted an authentic one because they fascinated me.” She looks at the dolls face. “Wait this isn't?”

“No no I asked my sisters to find me one I payed them back.”

She nods looking at it. “it is really beautiful.”

“See this is the type of craftsmanship I can admire. Tim looks at the doll “Misha isn't it right each set is made from the same block of wood just to make sure it is all uniform and a proper fit?”

Heavy nods. “Da” 

Sammy grabs a tube. “Here Scooter my gift to you I hope you like it.” 

Scout smiles. “It's from you of course I will love it.” He opens the tube inside where two posters. The first one was of Scout in his merc uniform knocking out the head off a Sniper bot with a sandman. Scout laughs. “Guessing you have no issues with Sniper Bots if they are in pain huh?” She nods slowly. Scout then looks at the other poster. “Oh man I uh wow Sammy what a hottie.” Scout shows the poster of a baseball pinup holding the bat blowing a bubble.

“I remembered how much you loved that one pinup poster I did, but when you found out the um....behind the scenes process and got upset.”

“I didn't get upset I was very impressed.”

“Scooter you banged your hand against the wall really hard. Any way, I thought to make a new version. This is not based on any one okay I just remembered the things you like on a woman and well tadah your dream lady.” She laughs. “Both one of a kind original Sammy posters.”

Scout smiles putting the posters in the tube again. “Thanks Sammy I am so gonna frame these. Sorry Miss July but you are getting replaced again.” 

Sammy laughs. “Yea but promise me to not stain my poster with anything um you get the point.”

“I will try not to no promises. Well 3 gifts are left for you and you haven't opened mine how dare you.” Scout grabs a box wrapped in baseball paper. “For the best of friends and Best of Commanders.” He puts them in front of her. “Come on open it.”

Sammy groans. “okay I will open it.” She unwraps it. She looks seeing her black and red jacket that was part of her uniform. “My Jacket....the jacket I have been missing the one you told me I could just wait a while and it would come back?” Her southern accent was slowly kicking in.

“Hold on Sammy don't let your southern roots out just yet. I will admit it I took it but I got a reason. Every one on the team has a symbol you seen it. I mean they use them on our stuff. Well you never received one. I thought hell I could make you one.” He smiles showing the sleeves where the patches were on the upper arm. The design was a skull with what looked like a head set on. “I mean I am no artist but it looks bad ass like you.” He smiles. “See found a use for all those sewing lessons I learned in home economics.” he laughs. “I cut up one of my old shirts and the yellow is from the back of an old patch I don't use.” He smiles. “I like to think it is the unofficial official symbol of the Commander. Now come on put it on.” 

She groans. “Fine I will put it on.” She puts on the jacket and adjusts it. “Well how bad is it team you guys miss my jacket as much as I did?” The team nods liking it the Soldier Salutes her. “I think the team likes it.” She takes her jacket off then sits down taking her drink sipping it. “Commander Sammy demands another drink and her next gift.” 

The team laughs a bit. Tim grabs her glass refilling her whiskey and coke. Soldier comes to her with a package wrapped in news paper. “For you Commander.” 

She smiles. Tim coming back with her drink. She takes a sip of it. Then opens it. She pulls the news paper off the gift seeing the army helmet, it was painted with a red commander symbol on the sides. She looks at it holding it. “Before I put this on. Was this from your head collection.”

Soldier groans. “No Commander it is a brand new one with my added touches of course. I think the symbol on it makes it look very distinct....and wont make me take yours on accident.” He grumbles softly and takes a sip of beer. “Now Come on put it on.” 

“This explains why Scooter told me no buns. To think I just thought it was for the lovely crown Pyro made.” She takes the paper crown off her head and puts on the helmet. The helmet covered her eyes. “Well I will guess I will suffer from Soldier Vision.” 

The team chuckles minus Soldier. “Ha ha very funny Commander.” he pushes the helmet back up. “There now you have a proper helmet when you go into battle.”

“Jane we have been over this I doubt I will ever go into the battlefield. I will stay in my nice air conditioned command center.” She laughs taking off the helmet and putting her paper crown back on her head. “Thanks Jane. One last gift.”

Engineer Smiles getting up. “And that would be from me.” He goes up taking an handkerchief and goes up behind her. “Um sorry Miss Sammy but I have to do this its pretty big.” He blindfolds her and helps her up. The whole team guides her outside. They stand in front of her gift. Engineer takes off her blindfold.

Sammy opens her eyes, when her eyes adjusted to the lighting of the lamps around them. Her eyes light up she started to smile. In front of her was a black motorcycle with silver trim. She was shocked “No it couldn't be.” She goes to it looking at it. “No way how could you.” She turns to Engineer. “Dell is this a.”

“1958 Harley Davidson XL Sportster? Yep it is. I found it in a junk yard before you came here. I was restoring it. I thought due to bumming rides from Slim I thought maybe give this to you. To be honest I was originally planning on trading it for a car. Till Scout here pointed out you always wanted one.” He smiles. “I was honestly expecting.” he grunts as Sammy tackles him into a hug. “I was expecting that.” He groans a bit. “Miss Sammy could you let go I am having issues breathing.”

Sammy smiles tears in her eyes. “I never expected any one to give me one of these.” She laughs a bit. “An authentic Harley man. I no longer have to use that stupid Vespa.”

“Hey I thought you liked Ma's vespa”

She looks over. “To be honest I was glad to have something I could get around in. You knew how my mother was. Besides this is a motorcycle this is the closest thing you can get to flying and freedom. I mean yea the Vespa could have done it but, it is nothing. I just ah. I dreamed of driving on one of those things and just going somewhere away from everything. The rules, responsibility, stress, its just gone for one fleeting ride and just go away in the wind.” She smiles a bit more feeling so happy. “I need a helmet and how can I use this for shopping?”

Dell laughs. “Sorry I haven't completely finished working on the side car. Should be done by your next shopping trip as for helmets.” He takes out a black bike helmet. “You know Pyro joked we should put cat ears on it. But I told Pyro you can't do that and make it still road safe. But I did do a little tinkering with it. Nothing special. Just added an ability to communicate via that blue tooth but much stronger. Great if you have calls. I have another one when ever you want to take a partner out on a ride.” 

Sammy smiles. “Man I can't wait to ride this thing.” 

Spy coughs. “Ahem how about we do it tomorrow. It is getting dark besides we have one more thing. Let's hope our little Pyro hasn't caused to big of a flame.” He chuckles. 

The team laughs and goes in. “Oh Spy tell me you made the cake again you always make good cake so good.”

“Of course I did Lapin. You think I trust anyone else on this team to make you and Sammy's birthday cake....although I thought instead of the standard birthday cake I think you and Sammy would still love it.” 

The team sees a large sized Boston Cream pie in the center. “Oh man I miss these.” Sammy comes up. “Wow 48 candles guess Spy found out what our folks used to do.”

Spy comes up. “Yep twice as many candles to our age half on one side for you and half for me on a big cake....Boston cream is a first though.” 

Sammy laughs. “Guess our moms thought we would like a bit of home.” 

The team comes up around them Engineer sets up a camera. “Come on you two make a wish.”

Scout laughs. “That is gonna be hard my wish came true.” He holds Sammy's hand “I got to see my best friend again.”

Sammy rolled her eyes. “Oh come on you seriously wished to see me again.” Scout nods rubbing the back of his head. Sammy nudges him. “You are such a dork Scout. Just pick a new wish it isn't that hard.”

Scout laughs. “Well you gotta pick a new one you used to dream for a guy who likes you for you. And look at you with Snipes huh?” 

“My wish hasn't been to have a guy okay....it was but then it was to see you again.”

“And you call me the dork?”

Spy groans. “Will the two of you please just blow out the candles I don't want wax on my cake.” 

The two of them look at Spy. “Don't rush wish making.” the two of them laughed remembering how the used to say it as kids.

Sammy smiles. “Got a wish in mind?”

Scout smiles back. “I think I got one Sammy.”

The two of them look at the candles closing there eyes blowing the candles out. The flash of a camera going off. The team clapping. 

The two of them look at the team. “So what you idiots looking at lets eat some cake.” Scout grabs the cake slicer about to slice the cake. “So Sammy how big you want your slice?” 

Sammy takes the slicer. “I can get my own slice Scooter.” she grabs a plate making the first cut on the cake. 

Spy chuckles. “Bushman you should be helping her good practice for when you get married.”

Sniper blushes. “Spook that is not even remotely funny.” He goes over to get a slice. Whispering softly. “Okay if I enjoy my cake with the birthday girl?” 

She smiles nodding then walks to the table sitting down. Tim moves besides her eating the cake. “So what do you think?”

“Pretty good cake.” He looks at her. “Is it wrong I am glad that the team knows?”

“To be honest no....I am sick of hiding. It isn't like we would be making out all the time right?” 

Tim chuckles. “Yea....so um whiskey and cola huh?” 

She nods taking a sip. “Yea, I mean I do drink other types of drinks. Sooner or later you will see me with a strawberry daiquiri in my hand.” She laughs taking another bite of her cake. 

Tim laughs finishing his cake. “So while the rest of the team is having some fun why don't we slip out and I could um.” He blushes a bit feeling a bit awkward. “Give you your 3rd gift....If you want it that is.” 

She smiles. “Your van or my room?”

“My van of course....unless you would rather have the team hear your loud moans?” he whispers softly into her ear.

Sammy blushes a bit. “Valid point let's go.” She takes his hand going out to his van. 

The team notices how they leave the areal. Spy looks over at Scout. “Are you going to say it?”

Scout looks up mouth full of cake. “Say what?” 

Spy groans. “You always say it when those two leave together when your with me or medic.” He starts to impersonate him. “So you think they're gonna do it?”

Scout laughs. “Yea I could but Sniper told me if I stopped he would start a Donation pool for me.”

Spy raises his eye brows. “The money of this donation would be for?”

Scout smiles. “A prostitute.”

Spy groans. “Oh dear.” He starts to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Of course, how else would he make you shut up.”


	6. Sammy Saga Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy gets her 3rd present from Sniper  
> Is the gift sex? Yes….yes it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning SEX.

Tim and Sammy walk out of Red base to his van. She smiles holding his hand looking up at the sky. “Tim, this is one of the best birthdays ever.” She looks at him. “I am so glad to be with you.”

Tim smiles stopping in front of the door of his van. “I am glad to.” He kisses her softly.

She moans softly leaning into his body she nips at his bottom lip a bit, wrapping her arms around his neck. “So what is my present?”

Tim smirks opening the door to his van. He walks in then helps her in. “You know if I was Spy I would be sexy and clever and wrap myself as a sexy present....but uh....I don't brown paper screams sexy.” He laughs a bit taking Sammy into his arms kissing her again. He pulls back. “Um unless you don't want to I mean I understand if you don't want to I mean...unf” Sammy pushes him against the wall of his van. Kissing him hard moaning softly. Tim moans back putting his arms around her waist pulling up her shirt then dropping it on the floor. He smiles noticing the croc tooth on her necklace he gave her was right over her heart. “I guess you have been wanting this?”

She nods pulling his vest off then pulling his shirt and undershirt off at the same time throwing it on the floor. “I have to be honest. We haven't since our first time.” She kisses his chest softly avoiding the croc teeth of his necklace going to one of his nipples, she kisses it softly smiling up at him. She moves her hand to his pants undoing them letting down she smiles seeing his hardness. She starts going down her knees.

Tim blushes and starts to pull Sammy up. “Samantha don't it is your birthday let me take care of you.” He smirks a bit kissing her lips turning her around and places her against the wall he was against. He moves his hands to her pants undoing them slowly letting them fall down slowly to the floor. “Matching black lace bra and panties....again. No complaints I love them.” He kisses her softly looking at her. “You are so beautiful Samantha.” He starts to walk back to take her to his bed. He stumbles due to his pants down his ankles almost falling. “Bugger.” He starts to grumble a bit taking off his boots and socks off trying to get his pants off his ankles. “Stupid blood pants. Sammy might be a good idea for you to.” He looks up seeing her already taking her shoes, socks and pants off. “Never mind then.” He gets back to her and kissing her against the wall smiling. “I still think we are a bit over dressed for bed don't you think?” 

She nods. “You think Tim?” She puts his hands on her breast smiling a bit.

Tim moans softly taking a gentle squeeze. Moving his hands around to her back unlatching her bra taking it off her smiling. Kissing her again down to her neck having playful nips at her neck. Moving his hands to her ass giving a gentle squeeze. Groaning softly. “Samantha” He pulls her into him guiding her to the table in the van. “Sit on the table baby.” She sits on the table blushing watching him go down to his knees pulling off her underwear kissing up her legs slowly to her inner thigh. He starts to kiss the outside of her womanhood. “You still taste wonderful.” 

Samantha moans softly leaning back focusing on his lips on her body. Feeling his tongue slowly lick the outside going into her entrance. “Oh Tim.” she moves her hands to the back of his head pushing his head urging him to go on. Her eyes were closed as he started to tease her clit with his thumb, then starts to nip at it. She gasps softly feeling a jolt of pleasure hitting her. “Tim oh goodness” 

He smiles at the encouragement giving a gentle nip then starts to suck on her clit, moving a finger inside her. He could feel her heart beat going faster. He moves faster wanting her to be ready for him.

“Oh Tim” She starts to feel the swelling sensation growing inside her knowing she was getting closer to wonderful orgasm. “Oh Tim.” She starts to cum moaning loudly leaning back on the table eyes closed her chest glowing slightly again. She smiles breathing heavily. 

Tim stands up. “I love that face.” He takes her hand helping her sit up. “Lets go to my bed. I can continue from there.” 

She giggles. “Tim my legs feel weak right now I doubt I can go up the ladder.” She kisses his lips slowly tasting her on his lips. 

Tim groans. “Oh right I cause that to you don't I?” He smiles. “Wait here let me get a condom.” He goes up to his bed grabbing his box. Smiling as he sits down on the camper van prepping himself slowly putting a condom on. He looks seeing Sammy sitting on the table still looking confused. “What your not the first girl I have had sex with on the floor....you would be the first on this one to be honest actually.” She looks at him still eyebrow raised. “Trust me Samantha....if it makes you feel better I will be touching the floor the most come down here.” She shakes her head getting off the table slowly standing in front of him. “Okay then just straddle me.” He smirks. “Pretend your getting on your new motorbike.” She straddles him. Tim smiles taking her hand putting it on his lubed penis. “Now put me in you.” 

“Seriously?”

“Yes I think you know were to put it.” She goes down on his cock putting it inside him. She assumed it was the same sensation as the last time they had sex, it wasn't it felt different but in a good way. He puts his hands on her hips holding her. “Now go up and down.” she follows his instructions as he starts to rock in her trying his best to help her. “Your doing well Samantha.” He kisses her softly hearing a soft whimper of pleasure. He kisses down her neck. “Just like that night we dry humped.” She moans grinding into him eyes closed focusing on the newer sensations. He starts to move her faster feeling a tightening in his balls. “Are you close Samantha?”

She nods the swelling sensation coming back to her she moans loudly. “Oh god Tim you are so oh goodness.” She starts to have an orgasm again her vision getting tinged red and slightly blurry her body red and glowing for a couple of seconds. “Oh Tim.” She kisses him madly. “I feel so good when we make love.” She wondered in the back of her mind if she will stop having that stupid light show happening. It was kinda worried her why Tim never ubered when he had an orgasm or even a slight chest glow.

Tim kisses her back this was the second time he saw her have the slight uber effect happen to her body again. He grew concerned about her. “I am guessing you still can't walk up the ladder can you?” She shakes her head slowly nuzzling his chest. “I think some one is getting a little comfy right now.” he chuckles. “Hold on let me just grab my spare blanket.” He opens the storage box pulling out a couple of spare blankets. He keeps one folded to make a makeshift pillow, then covers the both of them after she gets up a bit pulling his cock out of her and taking the condom off him putting it an open unused jarate jar. Tim lays down smiling as she lays besides him nuzzling his chest. “Good night beautiful.” He kisses her softly.

“Good night handsome. Lets hope I am able to ride my bike tomorrow.”

“I know you will.” He blushes a bit. “Um Samantha?”

She looks at him. “Yes Tim?”

He chews his bottom lip slowly taking a deep breath letting it out slowly. “I love you.”

She smiles at him kissing him softly. “I love you too.” 

He smiles hearing that. He closes his eyes and drifted off to sleep with a woman he loved in her arms.


	7. Sammy Saga Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy rides her bike a bit  
> Scout gets hurt in a very funny way (if you only read a bit of it read that bit)  
> Sammy experiences the uber for the first time  
> Medic does an experiment then explains the light show that happens on Sammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay a note I did as much research as I could on the human body (like Sammy I am weak around organs) My friend also helped me research to kinda explain the uber in a scientific way and by uber the immortal one. We did our best if some one out there wants to point out what ever impossibility just politely tell me I can try to improve it. I tried my best that is the important thing  
> warning some sexual things are mentioned but not like explicit

The next morning Sammy groaned softly nuzzling his chest. She notices a ray of light coming into the van. Looking up she notices that the curtains around the small window at the table was open. She sits up quickly. “Tim where those curtains open the whole night?”

Tim grumbles eyes opening seeing her looking worried. “What about the curtains. If you don't like get me some new ones.”

She rolls her eyes at him. “I asked if the curtains were open last night.”

He looks over. “Yea they always are....open.” He makes a realization. “And that means any one who has the ability to could have watched us having sex.” He grumbles. “I doubt any one did watch.” He sits up kissing her softly. “And if any one has they will be getting antiquated with sharpy.” 

She smiles kissing him. “So um I need to get dressed and go to my room and get ready to ride my bike.” She nuzzles him a bit. Then gets up popping her shoulder. “Promise to come watch me?”

Tim chuckles. “Of course I promise to watch you.” He watches as Sammy grabs her clothes and starts to dress herself. He stands up and kisses her. “Um see you later Samantha.” 

She smiles. “I will see you soon Tim.” She kisses him again and sneaks out the door of his van closing it. 

Tim chuckles. “Thank got no one saw me tender bits when she left.” He starts to look for his clothes. “Were the bloody hell did she throw my shirt?”

Half an hour later, Sammy was outside wearing a pair of jeans and a tee shirt with her uniforms boots and jacket her hair pulled into a pony tail. She was standing beside her new bike waiting for Tim. 

Scout was standing beside her excited to watch her ride. “Oh baby I can't wait to see you ride this thing. Hell I can't wait for Dell to finish up the side car so I can ride with you.” 

Sammy laughs. “You can ride with me now you just gotta sit behind me and hold on just like when I drove us around in the Vespa.” 

Scout laughs nervously. “Yea no thanks Sammy do you know how embarrassing it kinda was a man sitting behind a girl on a Vespa?” He puts his hand on the seat of the bike. “Who knows how embarrassing it will be on this thing. Besides that is Snipes seat now.” He laughs a bit.

Sammy slaps hand off her bike. “Hey no touching the bike.” Scout yelps rubbing his hand.

“Oh great she is getting protective of the thing now.” He shakes his hand a bit. “You know Dell offered to make some decals you can interchange if you want. You just gotta give him ideas.” He grins wickedly. “How about one that looks like your Ambassador etching huh huh” 

She rolls her eyes. “Listen Tim is already cranky about him being on the gun....I doubt he will like to be on my bike.” She looks over seeing Tim walking with Medic. “Speak of the devil.” She walks over to him and hugs him. “Tim I am glad you made it. I was thinking when I get used to driving the bike I thought maybe you could be my back seat passenger? Scooter thinks if he does it even amongst friends he thinks his masculinity will be questioned. That and he said that seat is reserved for you now.” She laughs looking over at the medic noticing him carrying his medi-gun. She raises her eyebrow. “Um why is Doc here with his medi-gun?”

Medic sighs softly. “For your inevitable crash on that thing. Do you know what us doctors call people who ride motorcycles?”

“Doc you don't have a medical license but I will humor you. No Doc what do doctors call people who ride motorcycles?”

He smirks wickedly. “Donors.”

She groans. “Funny....Listen medic I have driven one before.”

“A Vespa is different than a motorcycle. You know that Sammy.” He was putting on his best doctor ordering voice. “Let's just say I am here encase something happens.”

Scout smiles walks over. “You know Sammy it makes since. Better safe than sorry.” 

Sammy groans putting on her helmet. “Fine.” She goes over to her bike and sits down and starts it. “Oh baby this feels so right.” She starts to drive around a bit slowly getting used to balancing again.

Medic sighs softly. “Well at least she is taking it slow first.” He looks over to Sniper. “What is it you wanted to talk to me about Herr Sniper?”

Sniper sighs softly rubbing the back of his head. “Listen Medic last night Sammy and I had sex.”

Medic groans softly. “and you forgot to put on a condom and even though you pulled out you worry something might have....”

Sniper stops him. “No no not that crikey I am not Twitchy stupid.”

Scout made an offended face. “Hey what is that supposed to mean?”

“You didn't even know condoms had an expiration date Dummkof!” The medic calms himself. “As you were saying Sniper.”

“When we....” He looks over at Scout who was standing there hearing everything. “Twitchy could you leave I doubt you want to hear about what your best friend did last night shoo go some were. This is doctor patient confidential stuff” He motions his hands shooing him away. Scout groans grumbling to himself running off to the basketball hoop he set up for himself. “Anyway.”

Medic smiles. “Sniper if you happened to have had premature ejaculation it all you need to do is have your body used to the sensations....”

“Gahh it is not that you bloody Quack.” Sniper takes a deep breath calming himself down. “When we had sex every time she had an orgasm. She well....I mean when it was one just like oral or masturbation or something like that the area on her chest where her heart is would glow a bit. But when we did full on penetration.” He thinks back. “It was like she was hit by an Uber charge.”

The medic looks pensive for a moment. “Really? Fascinating did it last like a full uber charge?” 

Tim shakes his head. “No it looked like when it is about to end.” 

He rubs his chin. “I will need to see how this happens.”

“Mate you are not watching me have sex with my girlfriend.”

“If it is a performance issue I could just you know hide.”

“Not happening you Quack.” He sighs softly watching Sammy ride a little faster around the base. “What about if you uber charged her and I point out at what point it looks like?” 

“My level is at 0% it will take a while....and at the rate Sammy is ridding. I doubt I will be healing her any time soon.” He turns it on hitting Sniper with it. “Do you know how long it takes for a full charge on one person who is already at peak health?” 

Sniper groans as the red aura was around him. “I know I know. Why don't you go to twitchy if I know him he bound to get hurt again.”

Over at the improvised basketball court, Scout was playing a game of one on one with Tavish. Scout sinks another basket. “Oh yea another point for me. That is what. 3 nothing now?”

Tavish groans breathing heavily. “Oh shut it you hairless rabbit you caught me on a bad day.”

Scout laughs. “Yea right you just can't handle all my awesome. I am so awesome you should call me Mr. Awesome” He shoots again the ball hitting the back board flying off.

Tavish laughs. “Well Mr. Awesome why don't you go prance about and get the ball?”

“What ever.” Scout runs over the ball rolled to Heavy who was trying to sketch out a rock formation in the distance. “Yo Heavy pass the rock?”

Heavy raises his eyebrow confused at the term. He looked down noticing a large rock near him. “You want the rock?”

Scout nods. “What did I stutter yes I want you to throw the rock over here.” 

Heavy nods. “Okay little Scout.” He picks up the large rock that was near him and threw it over to him.

Scouts eyes were closed his arms out “Hey bet he doesn't even get it ova.” He was hit hard in the face with the rock falling down hurt. “MEDIC!”

The doctor saw the prone scout with a face full of boulder. “Scout why do you have a rock on your face?” He removes it from him and starts to use his medi-gun on him.”

“Ask Fatcakes over there he is the idiot who throw the boulder at me.”

Medic looked over at Heavy. “Why did you throw a boulder at him?”  
Heavy looked confused. “He asked me to throw him the rock. So I threw him the rock”

“I meant the freaking ball stupid!” 

Medic sighed. “We told you once we told you a thousand times. Please do not use slang terms on Heavy. You know his English isn't that good.” When his healing was done. “Well that helped fill up my Uber charge. I still need some more.”

Suddenly the Solder comes flying down his rear end on fire. “The burning the burning.” 

Medic aims his medi-beam at Soldier healing him. “Were you trying to 'improve' your rocket jump again?”

Jane rubs his rear end. “No” the group all stare at him. “I mean yes but come on I want to cause a larger damage radius when I launch up.” 

“Dummkoph.” He looks at the charge meter. “I am almost ready....Danke comrades for helping me in further an experiment.” He bows and walks off back to Sniper.

Sammy stopped riding her bike for a bit after Sniper waved her over and explained how he talked to the Medic about the orgasm light show. “Samantha I know it might be embarrassing but we need to find out if is causing you harm.” 

Sammy looks at him. “Seriously though Tim could have asked me about it.” She sees the Medic run back. “Wow you are quick aren't you.”

He laughs. “You should see me with out the medi-pack on. I could beat Scout easily.”

Sammy chuckles. “Okay doc you know the situation just uber me up and get this over with.” She closes her eyes bracing herself for the beam.” She starts to feel a warm sensation hitting her. She opens one of her eyes noticing the red aura around her. “This is not the uber-charge is it?”

The medic laughs. “No this is just the healing.” He flips a switch. “This is the uber-charge.” He hits her with the uber-charged beam.

She feels a sensation of power going through her body, her mind seemed to ignore the rules of pain looking at her hands that were fully red and glowing. She looked up with her yellow glowing eyes. “Holy Shit this feels so awesome quick some one throw something at me.” She looks at the disapproving face of the medic who was also glowing. 

Sniper watched her as she was uber, he thought about his first time being uber-charged the power coursing through his veins. When he noticed the flickering sign that the uber-charge was about to end he yelled. “That is what she looks like when it happens.” 

The medic nodded as the charge was over with. Sammy sighed. “Aw that was so cool do it again.” She straitens herself up. “Um I feel a tingly sensation is that normal.”

“It is and no I am not charging you again.” Medic than began to wonder. “I think I know why please come with me to my lab.”  
The three of them walk down the halls to the medics office. When they get in Archimedes flies over and lands on Sammy's head. “Even with out buns he lands on my head.” 

Medic laughs opening the fridge. “Oh it means he likes you.”

A french voice can be heard when he opens the door. “Kill me.”

“What was that hell was that?” Sammy asked trying to peak over the Medic's shoulder.

“Oh that is nothing just my decapitated blue spy head.”

“Your what to who now?”

Medic sighs taking out the blue spy head. “This is a little experiment gone right.” He puts it back in. “Well kinda right....eh he is nice company when alone.”

Sammy laughs. “Give him some pom poms and he could be the German Juliet Starling.”

Sniper looks over. “You mean lollipop chainsaw? Oh brother I remember Twitchy buying that game....combination of hottie cheerleaders and zombie killing....what isn't to love?”

“Oh say what you will it is a funny ass way to kill 5 to 6 hours honey.” 

Medic sighs taking out a mega baboon heart. “Now here is an example of a....” He looks over seeing Sammy crouching head between her knees looking down feeling sick. “Sammy it isn't a human heart its is a mega baboon.” 

Sammy grumbles. “Mega baboon, human, Loch Ness hamster. I don't care I get queasy.”

Medic sighs. “Oh fine.” He puts the heart away and goes to his desk. “Are you fine with a plastic model?” Sammy looks up seeing it and nods. “Good. Now When it comes to your standard uber device. It is placed right here on the right atrium” He points to a part on the right side of the heart. Funny thing if you place it on the apex it explodes.”

Sammy's eyes widened. “And you would know that how?”

“Well from trial and error of course.” He laughs a bit.

Sammy stares at him. “You are like once science experiment accident away from being a super villain aren't you doc.”

He smiles. “well that and a latex costume.” He adjust himself. “But for you Sammy I had to place it in a different spot due to were that bot stabbed you. It is technically on both the right atrium and ventricle. “ He points to the area on the heart. “Now when the uber-charge is activated the heart is give basically major shot of adrenaline causing the heart to speed up and beats more vigorously enough to activate the uber device in the heart to activate on the person and causing the effect we know and love.” He adjust his glasses a bit. “With me so far?” 

The two of them nod. “I feel like I am watching a combination of the Discovery Channel and Doctor Who but I am understanding so far.”

“So far so good with me doc.”

“Good. Now I have a question Sammy when you have penetrative sex does Sniper hit your Gräfenberg spot?”

Sammy looks confused. “Okay now I feel like I am in sex ed and I don't remember any Gräfenberg spot.” 

Sniper stretches. “He is talking about the G-Spot Sammy. Seriously you would think you would have learned that no wonder young people are so in the dark at first.” He cracks his neck. “I think I have doc why are you asking about how I penetrate?”

“I know what that is Tim its been a while since I heard the medical term esh. Besides there have been studies that show there is no correlation to the g-spot and stronger orgasms.” 

Medic laughs. “So you have read the Wikipedia page I see does that make you a medical expert.” Sammy grumbles. “Any way. I have a theory that when it comes to any form of sexual simulation your device thinks you are getting an uber charge due to the heart rate going increasing very quickly while getting close to orgasm.”

“Doesn't explain why it only glows for masturbation and oral and the temp uber when penetrative.” Sammy groans. 

“I was getting there. Due to masturbation and oral doesn't stimulate as many nerve endings as full on penetration with the additional help of g-spot or clitoral stimulation the jolt is not as big only causing the glow. But when you do have the penetration with the additional help you are some how causing such wonderful stimulation for her it causes what looks like the end of an uber-charge.” He smiles to himself. “Although this is all in theory and I couldn't give you a final word unless I do studies and experiments.” 

Tim and Sammy look at him. “Not happening Doc.” they say in unison. 

Tim looks at Sammy. “This could explain part of it.” He smirks. “And If that's wrong just think of it as our love is so strong it causes that.”

Sammy rolls her eyes. “Oh brother your so cheesy some times.” She gets up “I need some air and ride my bike some more.” She starts to walk away and leave.

Sniper sighs softly. “So doc if your theory is true that the placement of the uber is all that is causing this light show....could you do it on me.” 

Medic looks at him oddly. “Sniper why would you want such a thing?”

“I have a think Sammy feels odd that her's glows up like that....I thought maybe you know if mine did maybe she wouldn't feel as self conscious about the glow. I mean how would you feel if your chest glowed every time you had an orgasm?” 

Medic laughs. “I would do Iron man jokes.” He coughs. “I can do that if you want....but you could die.”

“Will I respawn?”

“Well yes you will but the uber would be in the same spot it was before death....if the procedure works. I will have to register you again so the next time you respawn it stays put and I don't have to do it over and over again. Although that could be fun.”

“Doc just do the re registering okay.” 

“Oh this will be so much fun. Please take off your shirt and lay on the table.”

Sniper takes it off his shirt. “just make sure no birds are in my chest okay.” He looks at medic who is staring at him. “What now?”

“Oh nothing nothing just amazed how you are doing this for a girl.”

Sniper lays down on the operation table. “Love makes you do crazy things Doc.”

“Yes those crazy things usually lay under a tattoo not heart surgery.” He takes out his medical supplies “I hope you are ready for this. You will feel a little stinging.”

Sniper closes his eyes taking a deep breath. “I am ready Doctor.”

Medic nods pacing the medi beam on the Sniper setting it so he wont feel the pain. “I hope this works Sniper.”

Sniper smiles. “I hope so too Doctor.”


	8. Sammy Saga Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an accident and now Sammy is stuck in the battlefield.   
> She learns a bit about Engineer.   
> Just read it is funny and sad  
> Sammy experiences the battle a bit

An hour later Sammy was in the mess hall. Soldier walks up behind her putting her helmet on her head. “You forgot this last night Commander Sammy.” He laughs as he walks down to grab his lunch. 

Sammy grumbles lifting the helmet up so she can see. “Thanks Soldier just what I need, impaired vision.” She starts to look at her tablet seeing what the next mission was. “Oh boy King of the Hill. On the Viaduct map.” She watches Sniper walks in he was rubbing his chest groaning. Sammy shows concern on her face. “Tim you okay honey?” She walks over and hugs him.

“Gah careful honey. Medic just opened me up after that talk we had he remembered I needed uber maintenance blimey it has been a long while god it stings like hell.” He rubs his chest a bit. “And lets not talk about what he did to my organs.”

Medic walks by. “What you looked liked a blocked colon.” 

Sniper glares. “You could have just given me that juice you gave Scout when you worried side effects of Bonk! Atomic Piss. But no had to take mine out and unblock it manually. You Crazy Loon.”

Sammy sighs. “Did he give you your colon back?”

Sniper grumbles. “Yes.”

“Then stop complaining get hit by the medi-beam and get ready for your match.” She kisses his cheek softly. She walks over to the table grabbing a hand full of popcorn chicken eating once piece at a time. When she finishes she looks at the team. “Okay team fill up we got a King of the Hill match on Viaduct. Lately you have been suffering in those matches. Do not deny it I have read the reports.” 

Scout snickers. “Yea bet she has been reading Sniper's report a lot. Every little detail.”

Sammy groans grabbing Scouts bat and lightly hitting the back of his head. “Thank you peanut gallery for your contribution.” She holds the bat in her hand. “Okay come on transport leaves in 5 minutes grab your shit and get out there.” 

“Yes Sir Commander Sir” Soldier salutes and marches off. The rest of the team finish and soon follow after. 

Sammy sighs. “Well let's hope the team does well.” She looks seeing she was still holding Scouts baseball bat. “Oh crap Scooter's bat.” She runs off to the transport room. “Oh crap Scooter you moron.” She runs into the room the team looked over seeing Sammy breathing heavily.

Engineer raises his eye brows. “Miss Sammy you need to leave right now. We are about to transport to the map you need to leave.” 

Sammy looks up. “Trust me I wouldn't have been here is Scooter didn't forget his bat.” She hands it over to him when the sound of transportation is suddenly louder. 

The whole group is then sent into the Red team respawn locker room. They looked over Sammy was still there holding the baseball bat. She looks around noticing the area she only saw on the screen. “Oh my god I am on the battlefield.” She gulps standing strait. “Get me the hell out of here I should be in my nicely snack supplied air conditioned command center!” Her helmet covers her eyes while she expresses her anger. “Were is the transport me back button?”

The team look at her still. Dell coughs. “Miss Sammy there isn't a transport back button we can't get back to the main base till the match is over.”

Sammy looks at the team who were setting up their weapons. Medic hitting people with his medi bean to collect for his uber. “Isn't there an emergency over ride button.” 

Demo laughs. “Why would need one of those lass” He takes a swing of his skrumpy.

Sammy makes an angered face almost wanting to hit Demo with Scouts bat Spy holds her back as she struggles. “If you think about it our boss never planed for a person to be on base that wasn't meant for battle.” He looks at her. “Um did you by chance wear your holster?” 

Sammy opens up her jacket showing her black holster with her Ambassador. “I was planing on practicing with it.”

Soldier laughs. “Well you will have plenty of time to practice now. Finally you get to see the battle first hand.” He laughs chewing a stogie.

“Well that's great the only weapons I got is a butterfly knife and a pistol.” She makes a fake smile. “I will do so well” 

Scout puts his arm around her shoulder taking his bat. “Don't worry Sammy I will protect ya. No one is gonna lay a bullet or rocket or anything on you as long as I am hear.”

Medic hits her with his beam. “Oh good it counts you.” Sammy glares at medic. “Sorry not really appropriate right now....if it makes you feel better we now we know you can get healed encase you get hurt on the battlefield.” He smiles weakly, then goes back to collecting health from the rest of the team.

“You are not going into battle.” The whole team looks at Sniper as he adjusts his razor back. “Listen the safest place for you right now is this locker room.” He takes his ear piece out of his ear. “Listen you mentioned once you could watch the team on your tablet ya?”

“Yea but it isn't as good as my station. Listen keep your ear piece. You have done matches before with out me....I think you can survive doing one with out me you will be fine.” She smiles. “I will just sit here and wait for the match to be completely done and over with the max number will be like 5 rounds right? First to get 3 victories wins? Don't worry about me just pretend its a normal king of the hill match before your Commander was around.” She looks at the team who were worried. She does her Commander Voice. “You heard me team go out the match is about to start.” The team nods and runs out of the resawn locker room and started the battle for the point. Sammy stands there Sniper looking at her. “Don't worry about me Tim I will be fine. I hope.”

He smiles putting his ear piece back in. “I hope so Sammy.” He looks over were the team was waiting for the door to open. He goes to her and puts his forehead against hers. “I will see you when I respawn.” He goes out with the rest of his team. 

Sammy smiles and sits down on the floor. “Okay now I just wait here.” The round felt like it was dragging it seemed as soon as one team capped the point the other one took it away. 

She would see team members respawn and run back into the battle. Engineer would always mumble about wanting to get to his babies back before they were completely destroyed and she loved how he cares so much for what other would call machines. Medic would grumble loudly about how the team would constantly call him over again and again, even if the their health wasn't seriously low. The Spy would sometimes stay in the respawn a bit longer till one of the members of the team would complain about a sentry shooting them. Scout would always be in mid swear when he came back. 

Sniper came back and hugged her softly telling her how many head shots he got before he got hit. She loved it when Sniper would come back and stay for a little longer. “I almost had an even 10 till I got bloody back stab.” He grumbles a bit as Sammy adjusts his razorback. “Thanks Sammy.” He would kiss her and leave again.

When the match was over the team came back groaning softly. “So how did it got guys?”

Soldier hit his head with his shovel. “Those stupid no good Blu hippies. Winning the damn round.” He hits his head more.

“Oh come on team don't let the first round define the winner. You can do this.” Sammy said trying to cheer the team up.” 

The team grumble a bit resupplying themselves. The signal for the team to start the next round began and the team ran out

Sammy sat on the floor sighing softly. Even though she liked the slight attention when the team respawned back. She got bored really quickly. She walked to the door that let the team out. She was curious about what was going on. She got close enough the door opened up. She could see the teleporter that Dell planted as soon as he left giving a slight hum. She watched outside, it wasn't the best view but it was better than the brown walls of the Red locker room. She sighs softly looking up at the sky. She hears a familiar Boston accent. She looks over seeing Scout running a blur behind him. She knew it was the Bonk! effect when on the battlefield. She sees the Blu soldier behind him, the Soldier looks over thinking she was a mercenary that just got out of the respawn and shots a rocket at her. She screams her hand on her helmet and dives down out of the way of the rocket that hit the propane tank near the entrance causing a loud explosion. She dived into a pile of stuff breathing heavily.

Her helmet was over her eyes she lifted it up. She was looking into the barrel of a shotgun she closed her eyes whimpering scared. You would think she would have been used to weapons, all the near death accidents that happened on base. She hasn't died she never experienced the respawn system she knew she was registered medic told her before once in the battle, but the concept of dying scared her. A couple of tears went down her face. The Blu Soldier looked down at her smirking. “Take your lumps like a man. Private Twinkletoes.” 

Unknown between the two of them the Red Spy was behind the two of them. He took his knife and raised it and back stabbed the Blu Soldier. “With my apologies.” He looks seeing Sammy there instead of another team mate like he expected. “Commander what are you doing here?” 

Sammy was breathing heavily. She puts her hands to her face. “Scooter was running pass and that Soldier was chasing him....I guess he saw me and thought I was Scooter and shot a rocket over here. I ran out of the way, it hit the propane tank and an explosion happened.”

“That would explain what that loud boom was....The team told me to come over here to make sure you are safe. Get back into the room.” He flicked his cigarette and lit a new one.

“You don't have to say that again.” She walks back into the room but she hits a wall that wasn't there. “What the hell?” She walks into the door again unable to get in. She puts her hand were the door was. It was open but she couldn't step through.

Spy looks at her struggling to get in. “Please stop impersonating a mime you are making me home sick.” He chuckles under his breath.

She glares at him “I am trying to get in.” She groans and walks back and runs in over and over. “Stupid thing wont let me in.” She tries walking in at different angles then speeds every time it ended up with her not getting in. 

Spy watches her. “You are aware the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results?” 

She looks up. “I am fully aware of that Pepé” She groans more. “What the hell am I gonna do?” 

Spy grabs her. “Come with me.” He goes onto the teleporter and goes away. She follows him seeing Engineer working on his dispenser. “Laborer we have a problem. Due to a stray rocket from the enemy Soldier Sammy can not get in to the locker room.” He sighs. “Think she could just stay here near the dispenser till the match is over?” 

Dell looks up. “I don't see a problem with that. Just stay near the dispenser.” 

Sammy stands besides the dispenser. Spy goes off. “Well off to take care off that blu bushman.” He turns invisible and runs off. 

Sammy stands still looking for a place to sit. She looks at the Dispenser it was flat on top it was only a level one. Dell most likely recently rebuilt it. She climbs on top of it and sits on it. Her legs would dangle on the edge on the side. She was starting to get bored, she starts kicking her legs a bit the heels of her boots hitting the dispenser.

Engie was upgrading his sentry. When he got a notification on is construction PDA. “Darn it, Priscilla is hurt.” He runs over seeing the health go down in very small incriminates. He looks seeing Sammy sitting on the Dispenser still kicking her legs the heel of her combat boots were causing damage. “Sammy please stop kicking Priscilla.” 

Sammy lifts her helmet up confused. “Who the heck is Priscilla?” 

He comes up using his wrench to fix the Dispenser. “Priscilla is my Dispenser.”

“You named your Dispenser?” 

“Not just her,” He points to the teleporter. “This one is Lee and the one you went in is her twin sister Peggy.” He then points over to the now level 2 sentry. “And that little lady is Loretta.” 

“You named your machines?” 

Priscilla upgrades to level 2. “I don't see why you think that is odd, every one names an object or two in their lives.” 

She nods, “Yea I guess but what about that mini sentry you sometime use?”

Engie smiles “Oh that little darling that's Lil Loretta. I will admit not really original. If your wondering who they are named after.” 

Sammy points at the teleporter. “The twins are after Peggy Lee the jazz and traditional pop singer.” Then down at the Dispenser. “Priscilla is after Elvis Presley's wife.” Then she points strait at the sentry. “And that is one is after Loretta Lynn aka the coal miners daughter aka the woman my mom was named after.” She smiles. “Remember I am from Florida the non south.” 

Engie laughs. “Now tell me why are you sitting on top of Priscilla?” 

She shrugs. “The ground is filthy with dirt and god knows whose blood. And I thought you would yell at me if I tried to set on the sentry....I mean Loretta.” She looks at him curiously still kicking the dispenser. “Why were you asking why I was kicking Priscilla?” 

“Your heavy combat boots and your kicking is causing damage to her.” He holds up his PDA showing the damage that happens.

“Oh really?” She lifts her leg high and kicks the dispenser hard she notices the damage being done. “Well I'll be damned it is happening.” Dell gives her a dirty look. “What I was just doing an experiment to prove your theory....you have 11 PhDs I would think you would appreciate that I followed the scientific method.” He raises his eyebrow. “Fine I will stop kicking Priscilla.” He nods as he fixes the dispenser then levels it up to level three the flat top pops up and makes Sammy fall down. “Oh shit that hurt.” 

“Well you should be lucky you are besides a dispenser Frauline Sammy.” Sammy looks up seeing the older German grabbing needles. “I heard you were on the field good thing you are safe.” 

Heavy was besides him grabbing bullets. “Yaroslava is strong she could handle herself.” Heavy ran off with the Medic fighting off the blues trying to take the point.

A red blur passed by Sammy. “HA HA Eat my dust.” then runs back to Sammy. “Hey uh Sammy I heard what happened....uh....sorry?” he smiles weakly at her

“Scooter I am so kicking your ass when we get back.” she pushes him. “Now get that point back so I can kick your ass sooner.”

He salutes. “Yes Sir Commander Sammy.” He starts to run off.

She stands there. “That idiot.” she walks behind the dispenser noticing something inside, it was a pair of goggles. She puts them on curious what they look like. When she looks through the world looked bright and bubbly. She looks seeing people getting killed by the sentry and exploding into confetti and balloons. She starts to laugh hard loving the site thinking it was so funny. 

Engineer was in front of her looking like he was angry but all that came out was a high pitched voice. “What in tarnation are you doing now Sammy?” 

She starts laughing hearing the voice.

“Oh boy you found those pyrovision goggles didn't you?” 

He takes to goggles off her. “Hey that looked fun.”

“This is not a toy you will go crazy looking in one of theses for to long.” He takes the goggles putting it into his overall pocket.

“Oh you are not fun.” She pouts. “Dell no fun Dell no fun.” 

Sniper chuckles. “Having issues with my girlfriend Truckie?” He was gaining more ammo.

Dell laughs. “Oh she is just extremely bored. Why are you here?” 

“Twitchy took my ammo. I was about to get it when he runs over the ammo spot....It was an accident....well it better have been one.” He finishes collecting the ammo he needed. “Listen Truckie I will take Sammy off your hands.”

“You sure you want that Slim I mean she is your girlfriend.” 

Sniper looked offended, “Oh for the love of god I can still work even with her 3 feet away from me.” 

Sammy smiles. “So it is settled then.” She runs off pulling Sniper. “Come on take me to your nest.”

Sniper laughs a bit when he puts her in the sniping spot she was behind the thin metal wavy wall. She was pouting He chuckles. “Oh you seamed so excited. When I told you I would take you in my sniper spot.”

She groans, “Yea I thought it would be a little exciting with you Tim.” She leans against the wall. “Not complaining trust me it is....did you know your ass flexes when you shoot?” 

“I did not know that.” He looks down the scope. “I am getting low on ammo I need to collect it.”

“I'll get it.” She stands up. “Will give me something to do” She starts to walk of.

“Sam don't get my ammo for me I can do it.”

She stops in an open area. “Seriously I can get it I don't see what the deal is.” A blue light started to move up on her. “I mean honestly if I am gonna be stuck out here might as well do something even if it is being the ammo fa...” A loud shot is heard a bullet goes through her helmet and out her head. She falls down to the ground dead. 

“Samantha.” Sniper runs over to her dead body. Trying to hold back tears. “You bloody wankers. I am gonna make everything above your head a fine red mist.” He goes down grabbing his ammo and getting back into the grove giving head shot after head shot.


	9. Sammy Saga Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy wakes up from Respawn the team was worried.  
> She is given a gift from the Admin.  
> She is forced to battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will point out battle scenes not my strong thing but um I hope you like.

She was in the dark, she felt like she was floating in nothingness. It was like a flying dream like Scout said. She tried to move but her body even though it felt like she was floating felt like there was a weight on her. A faint sound was being made. It became louder. “Sammy. Sammy please wake up come girl come back to us.” She saw a light suddenly and tried to move it.

Her eyes opened everything around her was a haze. When everything focused the whole team was around her. Sniper and Scout on their knees beside her. She felt a pounding sensation in her head. “What the hell happened?” She rubs her head, “I feel like I was hit by a truck then went up against The Undertaker and Kane in a hell in a cell match” She tries to sit up.

Scout holds her up. “Careful Sammy the first time it is a real trip.” It was obvious he was crying his bandage hands stained from him rubbing his nose. “Oh thank god you are back.” He hugs her again. “I hate when you nearly die.” 

Sniper mumbles softly. “It is all my fault, I should have taken that sniper out first before mentioning my ammo, I shouldn't have made you stand still in the open.” He chews his bottom lip looking at Sammy over his sunglasses.

“Tim it isn't your fault. It is mine I left the respawn room.” She thinks back. “Actually it is Scout's.”

Scout looks mad. “How the hell is it my fault?”

“You were the one who lead that soldier to the resawn area and not take care of him” Spy said.

“And before that it was your fault for forgetting your bat lad” Demo says after taking a swig of skrumpy.

“Mhhh hrrr durrrr.”

“Pyro is right, Scout if you didn't make that comment that made Miss Sammy mad enough to have her take your bat and hit you with it.” Dell added

“All right it is my fault I get it. Make me feel like crap why don't you.” Scout grumbles standing up helping Sammy up afterwords still letting her lean on his shoulder encase she still felt weak. “Come on Doc hit her with the beam she looks like crap.”

Medic hits her with his medi beam. “Even though you should be at full health this should help the head ache that happens when ever you get shot in the head.” He smiles. “I am glad you came back to us....It is normal for the first time to take a while to get back to your body. You took even longer.”

She feels the head ache go away slowly. She rubs her face. “That was not a good feeling....It was like I was stabbed exept this time it was my head not my heart....you sure everything is back to normal?”

Medic nods. “Would you like me to explain how the respawn program works?”

Sammy shakes her head. “No thank you....I just want to sit here and not move maybe take a nap.” She looks over seeing a box. “What the hell is that?”

Soldier hands it over to her. “It was in here when we came back after our lose to blu.” The score was now 2-0 in favor of blu team now. 

“We were too worried about you to even continue.” Spy moves over. “I was asked to go check on you. I saw your body laying there and not moving. I told the team. We....were all agreed fuck the round and make sure you were okay.” 

Sammy holds the box hearing the news. She saw a note. “Oh its from the Admin. It says 'for your boredom.' I hope it's a word find.” She opens the box seeing a standard shot gun. “What a shot gun? She expects me to fight now?” She picks up the shotgun. “Why couldn't she send me my compound bow I know how to use that.”

“Wait your telling me all southerners don't know how to use shot guns.” Soldier rubs his head shocked at her statement.

Dell and Sammy both glare at her. “Jane that is a stereotype....some what true if you know were to look, but a stereotype none the less.”

Sammy nods. “Besides the closest thing I have to using a shotgun was shooting rats in the alley with a bee bee gun.” She sighs.

Sniper moved away from the group during the conversation his was mad at the Admin for doing such an act to Sammy. For all they know she was the one who disabled the ability for her to go back into the respawn room. He grabbed one of his kukries and starts to sharpen it. 

“Well you have your Ambassador as well just remember. Critical on the head but not as strong or critical on anywhere else, also slower firing speed than your standard revolver.” Spy puts his hand on her shoulder. “You also have your butterfly knife you could.” 

“You aren't using that toothpick.” Sniper says coming to her taking her knife out of its holding spot. Then placing it in his locker. “You need a proper knife if you are gonna be forced to fight.” He puts the kukri on her belt. “I don't want to hear a complaint you will use it I have my Bushwaka so no worries about me.” Sniper was being extra protective of Sammy now. “Don't kill anyone unless you need to....as in self defense or protecting some one else.” He puts his hand on her face. “I don't want you running out there like Twitchy and get blown to bits.” 

Sammy blushes. “Tim I promise I wont do anything stupid.” She walks to the door taking a deep breath. “I am not gonna kill unless I need to. Don't give the blus the round if they win it isn't because we are giving it to them.

The door opens up the siren goes off and the team runs out. Sammy runs with the team. She goes into one of the buildings. “Okay stay under the stairs and no one will find you just like the bullies in school.” She hears the explosions and bullet fire. When she was first there it was some what of entertainment now that she was fighting it was more like a nightmare. She lets out a slow breath. “Remember what Pepé said, think of it like a video game.” She takes a breath in noticing the smell of sulfur. “Pyro?” She looks out noticing a Blu Pyro standing in front of her head cocked to the side. “Um Pyro yes ours no.” She tries to get out of the area. The Blu fire bug shoots their flame thrower on her the smell of burning flesh hit her nose. “Oh god gross gross” She turns around the Pyro still chasing her. “Okay I count this as self defense” She aims here shot gun at the Blu Pyro and shoots a few times hoping the shots will weaken the fire bug. “Go away.” She aims at the head and takes one shot causing the Pyro to die. She starts to breath heavily. “I just killed some one....again great.” She feels out of breath. She notices the dispenser. “Oh thank god Priscilla is up.” She walks to it and leans against it, feeling the healing happening it was similar to the Medi beam. 

Engineer walks over upgrading the Dispenser. “So how are you doing Miss Sammy?” 

She lifts her arm up showing the burns that were slowly going away. “I just killed their Pyro. Barely.” She rubs her head. “God I could smell the burning of my flesh.”

Dell looked at her concerned taking out the pyrovision goggles. “Listen if you want to wear there it will take the edge off the blood.”

Sammy shakes her head. “No, as much as I want to....I can't what kind of leader would I be if I used those?” 

“A leader that knows and accepts they have weakness.” Dell puts the goggles away. “But I wont argue with you. Just know I have them if you need them.” 

Sammy nods grabbing Sniper riffle ammo. “I am just gonna take these to Sniper I counted his shots he is getting low I think.” She is about to leave.

“Miss Sammy you aren't supposed to do that.”

She glares over at Dell taking out her aviators. “I am not supposed to be in the battlefield and yet here I am.” She puts them on her face. “The rules are different today Engie and I am gonna exploit them.” She walks off going to Tim's nest.

She walks up to him smiling, she stops noticing a odd shimmer. It was the Blu Spy the same one who she had her first kill with the one who pretended to be Scooter and make out and now is trying to back stab her boyfriend something inside her snaps. She jumps up and tackles the air in front of her. 

Sniper hears the loud thunks. He turns around bushwaka out he sees Sammy struggling with the air. “What the hell Sammy have you gone bonkers?” 

She looks up looking like she pinned the air. She waves at him. The Spy's cloak went away laying there face down was the Blu Spy. She turns him over Kukri to his neck.

The Spy's eyes were closed, he could feel the familiar blade at his throat. He smirks opening his eyes ready do give a remark. He looks up seeing a familiar female face wearing aviators and a solider helmet. He looks confused for a second.

Sammy smiles “Hi Remember me?”

Spy looks at her shocked. “You are not supposed to be here.” 

She rolls her eyes. “Yea fully aware of that. Listen you were about to stab my Australian String Bean.”

Spy chuckles. “You are dating the piss throwing living in a van bushman?” He scoffs softly. “You should date Scout it would be a vast improvement.”  
Sniper goes over. “Hey shut up or I will slice you a new cake hole.”

Sammy smirks “Thank you sweetie.” She opens her jacket showing her Ambassador. 

“I see you received a new gun from Spy sure you aren't actually dating that handsome rogue?” 

She smirks showing the gun, showing off the sniper pinup engraving. “Yea I am pretty sure.” 

Spy chuckles. “Did you pose for this bushman I never knew you had such nice legs.”

“Sammy did you just.”

“Less talking more sniping honey.” She looks at the Spy. “You know this is kind of funny. You were my first kill with my revolver now you will be my first with my Ambassador.”

Sniper looked over concerned. “Sammy stop with the talking and kill. I know movies do that but this isn't a movie or a stupid video game. Get to the killing.” He started to wonder if Sammy was only talking to muster up the ability to kill some one again.

Spy smiles. “You know your bushman has a point. You should get to killing me.” He looks down. “Seems you wont kill me with your Ambassador you are using your dominate hand to hold the blade down. To bad.”

She smirks taking the gun aiming at his head cocking the gun in her left hand doing it as smoothly as her right. “Ambidextrous snail breath.” She shoots killing him. She takes a deep breath eyes closed thankful her aviators were on or she would have had blood in her eyes.

Sniper comes over moving her behind a wall. “Sammy are you okay?” He takes out a handkerchief and whips the blood off her face. “Sammy are you with me?”

She looks at him. “Tim? Yea I am fine. I just killed a guy today....again.” 

He raised his eyebrow. “Again?”

She nods, “Blu Pyro chased me down kept shooting at it with my shot gun got burned up I got healed by Priscilla.”

“Who the hell is Priscilla?” 

“Dell's Dispenser. All his machines have names it is kinda cute.” She blushes. “I saved your life if you think about it. Good thing I broke the rules then.”

“What you mean Sammy?”

“Well I only came up here to give you ammo. If I didn't come up here I wouldn't have stopped that spy from back stabbing you....were is your Razorback?”

“Oh um It got stabbed earlier I have to go back into the locker room to get a new one.” He smiles looking at her. “I um I should get back to work....you get down from here okay?” He looks over were the blue sniper would be nesting. “I don't want to risk it.” He smiles. “Blue team is doing kinda well I think the team is still worried about you. If they saw what I saw I think they wouldn't be.” 

Sammy smiles. “You are being to nice.” She kisses his cheek. “Snipe them hard for me.” She crawls off going back down to the team. She crawls on her gut for a while looking like she was in the trenches. She bumps into a pair of legs she aimed her shot gun at him only looking up at seeing Medic who was aiming his needle gun at her. She smiles. “Whats up Doc?”

Medic groans. “Oh brother like I don't hear that one often. Sammy why are you on the ground?” 

Sammy looks up. “Uh the spirit of Soldier took over me and told me to do this?”

Medic groans. “And the real reason.” He hits her with his medi beam.

“I thought this would help me not get shot in the head.”

Soldier runs over. “Doc heal me.” Medic rolls his eyes aiming his beam at Soldier. He looks seeing Sammy. “Nice belly crawl but that makes you move way to slow for this type of battle young lady.” 

She gets up rubbing her gut. “That takes a lot of effort.” A scream is heard when parts fly over in the area Spy's revolver sliding next to her. She goes down picking up. “Well That scream was from Spy.” She holds the gun still. 

Medic looks over noticing Sammy's calm behavior. He takes out his needle gun. “How are you being so calm?”

Sammy raises her eyebrow. “What it isn't like his severed hand was holding the gun still. Oh god you think I am a Spy don't you.” She rolls her eyes.

Medic shoots her with his needle gun the needles having no effect on her. “Okay your safe.”

“Uh how did that happen?”

“It is part of the system involving no friendly fire.”

“Then how come I can hurt Scooter when I am mad.”

“That is on base long story no time to explain we have a problem.” He points over showing the Blu team moving over to the point. “The team trying to cap the point.” 

Scout runs over. “Hey guys uh don't wanna alarm you but Blu Soldier, Demo, Pyro, Medic, and the Scout that wishes he was me are right now trying to take the point.” He looks over at Sammy. “Hey Sammy.” He smiles then goes back to a serious face. “Engie is almost fully upgraded his sentry we need to give him some time. Also Heavy is coming this way I passed him on the way here.” 

Soldier looks over at Sammy. “Well Commander what should we do?” 

Sammy thinks. “Like Engie wants We gotta cause distraction and knock out a few of them. Scooter you and Soldier do what you do best distract and cause some shit.”  
Scout smiles. “You know I am the best at that Sammy.” 

“Medic try to stay in range to charge up your uber but try not to get hurt. So when Heavy comes he can rev up his gun become uber and plow through what ever we haven't killed.”

Scout looks at her. “Wait a second. We? You mean what Soldier and Scooter haven’t killed right?”

Sammy groans. “As much as I would have loved to have said that yes we as in we 3.” she motions to the 3 of them.

“Sammy are you sure I mean you could stay here and medic could heal you and.”

“Scooter.” Her Commander Voice kicked in. “The Admin wants to see me fight for some sick twisted reason and damn it and if that is what she wants she is getting it.” She sighs holding Spy's revolver. “Besides when else will I Laura Croft this bitch up.” She takes out her Ambassador and smiles. 

Scout laughs. “Alright then. See you in the respawn room.” He runs off. 

Soldier follows after him and her behind him. She takes out her shotgun. “Okay Sammy just remember ultra real video game and kick ass.” 

Scout drank his Bonk! And started to run dodging bullets and rockets hitting the Blus with his bat. Laughing along the way. Soldier started to shoot at the group with his rockets. Sammy stayed in the back for a while till Scout was grabbed by the Heavy. “Oh I have big plans for you....More Pain” He tries to crush Scout with his bare hands. He gets hit in the back with a shot. He looks over.

“Hey ugly.” Sammy pumps her shot gun buy letting go with one hand. and jerking it down. “That is. ” she pumps. “ my Friend.” Pumps. “you got.” Pumps. “There.” 

Soldier yells over. “That isn't the proper way to pump a shotgun Commander.”

“I know but it looks bad ass and I wanted to try it.” She reloads her shotgun. 

The Blu Heavy looks at the girl confused. “This is not normal.” He throws Scout away. “Heavy must break not normal thing.” 

“I think I got him mad.” She starts to run. 

“Of course you did Commander you did you weren't in the best range and were shooting from the hip.” Soldier said reloading his rocket launcher.

“Thank you Jane now less talky more shooty please.” Sammy runs over to Scout. “Get up Scooter I need your help.” 

Scout looks up seeing Sammy. “Hey Sammy did you take care of the heavy?” He looks over seeing the mad Heavy fighting Solder. “I will take that as a no.” He laughs. “You did the action hero shot gun thing what a dork.” She hits him. “Ouch okay sorry.” He looks over seeing Blu Medic beside him healing him “Well that explains why he isn’t down yet.” He smiles. “Hey Sammy remember that one time we double teamed on my brothers in that wrestling match in the basement?”   
“Why are you asking now?”

“When we jumped on the back of our brothers' head and made them run into walls?” He motions pointing to the jump spot. “Why don't we play jockey for a bit. You get the Medic I get big ugly.” 

Sammy smiles. “Oh this will be fun.” 

She and Scout run over to the jump point and land on there targets. “What the hell?” The Blu Medic asked when his eyes were covered Sammy leaning from side to side some how making medic run into a wall. “Get off me this instant dumkoff. I am not a horse.” Sammy leans making him run into the wall again. “I am not joking this is not funny get off me now.” 

Sammy takes out her Ambassador and shots at the Blue Medics, the body falling to the ground Sammy stands up. “Well that was fun.”

Scout was still ridding Heavy hitting him with his bat. The Heavy grumbling trying to get Scout off him. “Heavy will crush you.” He swings about. 

Scout notices a pile of sticky bombs just planted. “Oh Demo you are one nice guy.” Scout moves the heavy to the sticky bombs and jumps off. “See you lard ass.” He runs away. When the Heavy tries to reorientates himself the bombs go off and all was left was parts of the Blu. “Oh that was so fun we gotta do that again.” 

Sammy laughs taking out her gun. “Oh yea such fun.” She walks over standing besides Scout. “You think we might have a chance?”

Scout looks over noticing Blu Soldier and Demo coming over. “Yea I doubt it but that was fun as hell.” He takes out his Scatter gun. “Shall we?”

Sammy takes out her Ambassador. “I guess we will.” She gulps a bit taking Spy's revolver and her Ambassador. “Age before beauty Scooter old pal.”

He smiles and runs up shooting his scatter gun. He starts to laugh. “Come on Sammy don't make me the only one having all the fun here.” 

Sammy runs after him. The Blu soldier and Demo look at her confused. She smiles. “Greetings fellas.” She aims both revolvers at their head and shoot. It wasn't deadly but enough to disorientate them. 

They rubbed there faces looking for the person who shot them. Only finding out Sammy was gone. “Were did that maggot go?” The Blue Soldier looks around 

Sammy and Scout were behind them. They nod Scout aims his scatter gun and Sammy her shot gun and shoot behind the two of them only Soldier falls down. The Demo turns around looking mad. The two of them gulp as the Demo takes out his eyelander about to decapitate Sammy. A beeping sound is heard, rockets fly over and hits the Demo causing him to splatter all around the two of them. Sammy wipes her faces. “Oh I am gonna need a bath after this.”

Scout laughs. “Yea I don't blame you.” 

Sammy pushes him. “Come on lets take care of the.” Sammy looks over. “Oh goody your double and pyro are on the point.”

Scout starts to run. “We gotta just get them.”

The Admin's voice plays over. “You failed.” a series of boos happened. The teams weapons gone. The Red team lost the match against the blu. They ran fast to the respawn room waiting to be teleported back to base.

Soldier went over to Sammy and patted her back. “Well Commander that was really good for your first fight. I can't wait to see you cause bloodshed against the Blus again.” 

Demo laughed. “We might have lost Lass but that match, what you did it was impressive for a girl.”

“Hey being a girl ain't really an issue Drunky you know that.”

Demo pushes Scout. “Let me finish my sentence you hairless rabbit. It was impressive for a person who has never fought before.” He takes a swig of his skumpy.  
“mmhh hrrrr mmmmhhhmmm”

“You are right Pyro she was scared but she got into the fighting spirit.” Soldier laughs. “Did you see her out there although her shotgun work needs help I can train her in that.” 

Sammy was sitting there not listening to the team it all sounded muffled. She was out there killing people and not being scared. She was shocked how easy it was for her to do such a thing. The last time she killed she was in tears and she vomited in the men's bathroom. She felt sick not that she did killed but that she was killing and was okay with it hell she partially enjoyed it thinking it was all a game. She started to wonder if she was a monster due to what just happened. She hears the familiar sounds of the teleportation happening and they were back on base.


	10. Sammy Saga Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy gets a little sulky   
> The team talk about an issue  
> Heavy comforts Sammy  
> The Red Base gets a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers note I tried my best on Heavy’s history using mostly comics of course tried my best hope you guys like

The team come back to the base. Sammy walks forward. “Engie is my side car ready? I need to go shopping for your snacks you oh so need.”

Dell takes his helmet and goggles off. “Why yes Miss Sammy, your side care was finished this morning if you want I could connect it to your bike for you while you freshen up?”

Sammy nods. “Thanks Dell.” She flicks something off her jacket. “I think I still have blue Demo in my ear.” She laughs weakly. She sighs moving over to her room she closes the door.

The team looked worried. Scout sighs. “This ain't good. Sammy is upset she is hiding it.” Scout scratches his nose. “Yo Snipes you go talk to her.”

Tim sighs. “And why should I do that? Your her best friend.”

Scout snorts. “Well yea but she is going to her shower....and well yea don't need to walk in on her naked.” 

Tim rolls his eye walking into Sammy's room hearing the shower running. He knocks on the door. “Sam hey um you okay in there.” Sammy doesn't answer she is sitting down in the bath tub part of the shower bath combo. He leans against the door worried. “Sammy?” He sits down in front of the door back against it. “Samantha are you okay?” Sammy looks away from the door letting the water hitting her still. “Listen Samantha I know what you did is bloody sick. To be honest I was shocked you did so well.” He sighs. “Listen just don't go back to the transport room and you don't do it again.” He smiles. “How about you and I before we do all the shopping we go to maybe we could go to the books store or go to the pet store we could look at the new animals?” 

Sammy smiles at hearing that idea. “That would be nice. Thanks Tim for the offer.”

Tim smiles. “Good to hear your voice Samantha I was worried there for a second.” 

Sammy finishes her shower and comes out. Sniper stands up and walks back seeing Sammy wrapped in a towel. “Please go clean up and dress in civilian clothes.”

Tim looks at her worried. “Sam? Please tell me you are okay.”

She looks up her eyes a bit red from her silent tears. “Tim when did you become numb to killing people?” 

Tim shrugs. “I never really kept track how long it took me. Why are you asking?”

She shrugs. “I was curious. Oh and don't forget we have laundry.” She nudges Tim a bit. “Go get a shower you stink.”

Tim wanted to talk to her about it, he soon assumes she will talk to him about it when they leave the base. He closes the door to go to the showers.

He goes into the locker room grabbing his towel and shower supplies. He goes in seeing the other mercs minus Pyro of course who showered alone, in their stalls. He sighs going inside his stall turning it on. He lets the warm water hit his body. 

Scout was in the stall besides Sniper. “Hey um Snipes.”

Sniper put his hand up. “Scout you, me, and everyone else on the team agreed that we would never talk to each other in the shower, just clean up and go.” 

Scout moves his hand away. “Yea I know but come on my friend is holding something and I need to know. So what is up with her?”

Sniper sighs looking at him. “Okay here is the deal Sammy didn't talk to me I did the talking offering to go with her some place to help her get her mind off it. She agreed then asked how long it took for me to get used to the killing blokes.” He goes back to washing his hair. “That is all it was no more than that. Now can I go back to cleaning myself?”

Scout sighs leaning against the stall. “Yea I guess.”

Medic coughs. “You know it is kinda surprising she took it so well, she only killed once before and in the end. Well she was distressed, but this time after her first kill that was their Pyro she became more at ease. We all saw her she was doing double teaming with Scout and was getting cocky like him. Heck she volunteered to help us. All the behavior is from someone who is really used to it. If she is used to it that is relatively fast for the average person.”

Heavy shrugs. “I was used to it that fast.”

“Well yes Misha but you were protecting your sisters.” Medic rinses out his hair. 

“Maybe Yaroslava was protecting little Scout, or even Sniper. She saw some one she really cared about about to get hurt and her protective instincts kicked in. So she became used to it.” 

Sniper looked over. “You know I really liked that rule we had can we keep it.”

Spy starts lathering his body with some French soap. “We should be more worried what is going to happen to her. She could be made into a on the field mercenary or even worst fired.” 

“Why would they fire Commander Sammy? I mean we have improved so much. Hell we are even eating better.” Soldier said using his back washer.

“Well Miss Sammy wasn't at her station.” Dell nods. “But I doubt the Administrator will fire her for such a thing.”

“Seriously could we stop talking?” Sniper looks over. He liked the quiet when they showered.

Scout looked nervous. “Yea but what if they want to fire her is there any way to keep her here.”

Spy shrugs. “Well if they do she has no real reason to stay unless well.” Spy thinks about it. “There could be one way.”

Scout smiles. “Really? What is it Frenchy.”

Spy smirks. “Well Sniper will need to get down on one knee hold a ring in front of her. Hopefully not become a blubbering idiot.” 

Sniper throws his soap on a rope at him. “That is not funny. I am not asking Sammy to marry me.” The team look at him their eyebrows raised. “I mean I am not doing that just so I can keep her here....I mean listen I am not ready for that and I don't think Sammy is either.” He rinses himself off and goes to the locker. “You know next time we are showering the no talking rule gets back on got it.” He opens his locker grabbing his civilian clothes putting them and grumbling. “Stupid Spook suggesting that kind of bloody thing. Stupid wanker.” He slams the locker. 

Spy stands besides him towel wrapped around his waist. “I did not mean to make you angry.” Spy leans against the lockers. “Is something wrong?” 

Sniper groans. “It isn't any of your business Spook. If you want to know I am worried about loosing Sammy.” He turns around while Spy dresses. “I just worry if they do get rid of her....What if I never see her again? But the thing I worry even more about her becoming a mercenary like us. The one thing she always wanted to do she can't do anymore because of an stupid accident.”

Spy finishes putting on his brown slacks. “I understand Bushman none of us want her to become like us.” He puts on a white button up shirt the rest of the mercs went to there respective lockers to dress. “She was a nice breath of fresh air, the break we need from that war. Heck I look forward to movie night with you guys just to see what silly commentary she has.” 

Scout laughs. “Yea its so great having her she makes sure we don't get to serious and trust me brotha we need that. If she keeps being mopy like she is now, I will I explain that to her ma? I mean her mom being okay with this but if she finds out her kid is killing she will blow a gasket. I have see that first hand. You think when Sammy is mad is scary look at were she gets it from.” Scout pulls his shirt down. “Maybe I should go and talk to her while Engie adds the side car.”

Heavy closes his locker hard. The team looks at him as he walks out of the locker room. He goes down to Sammy's room. He knocks on the door and comes in. “Yaroslava?” 

Sammy was sitting on her bed holding her koala with the slouch hat on. She looks up confused. “Misha? What are you doing here?” 

Heavy walked over and sat on Sammy's bed. “You don't feel well after battle do you?” Sammy nods. “You feel sick at what you did and how you are able to roll it off so quickly?” She nods slowly. Heavy smiles a bit. “So you are like me.”

She looks up confused. “How am I like you?”

Heavy sighs. “When I was younger my family, My father.” He struggles to figure out the words. “My father did somethings said somethings that the government of Russia was not happy about. You would call him Counter Revolutionary. He was killed for what he did.” He struggles saying that. “After that my family was taken to Gulag, it is a forced labor camp.” a flashback of the horrible place creeps back into his mind, he shakes his head. “It was horrible place I hated it. My mother and sisters were treated horribly. We were forced to work hard and if we dropped.” he shutters. “You do not want to know.” He looks at his large hands thinking about all the stone and brick he had to break and move. “I did not want to have what happened to those who dropped happen to my family.” He sighs. “Around 3 months later I decided to make a break. I took one of the guards who was my size, I hurt him I caused him to feel the pain I felt in the camp. When his face was caved in and dead I was sick. I felt horrible doing it. But I remembered I had to take care of my family. I am the man of the house I must do my best to help the family.” He nods slowly. “Then I took the uniform and went to the area where my sisters and mother were. I had to deal with the guards on the way. Each one I took care off I became less sick and more numb to it. They did bad things to innocent people, I tortured them made sure they understood the pain they gave to us before they died. After I freed my family and the rest of the prison I burned the hell hole down.” 

Sammy squeezed her koala tightly. “Um is there a reason you are telling me this story?” 

Heavy nods. “You feel sick for what you did when you did it the first time da?” Sammy nods. “But now you have become numb to it.” she nods again. “You are worried you are now a monster due to being able to what you did on the field?” She nods more. “You killed those because they were trying to hurt you or those you care about correct?” 

“Yea.”

Misha smiles. “You are not monster.” 

“But what about when I decided to run in and take care of those Blus?” 

Heavy thinks about it. “You were helping your friends. You knew we needed help and you knew you could. You were being a good friend.” He sits up. “See a monster only kills for themselves or just to show they have power. You did it to help in some form. Even killing in self defense is helping, you knew they were causing harm to you and you did not want that.” He sighs. “Listen Yaroslava if you keep worrying about how you are a monster you wont be able to focus on the good things in life.” He smiles. “Like for example Sniper.” 

Sammy smiles. “He is worried for me isn't he?” Heavy nods. “It is just being numb to this violence and killing others so damn quickly. If you watch the media it is a sign of a mentally messed up person.”

Heavy waves his hand. “Eh forget what the media says. 9 times out of 10 the information is wrong and twisted enough to seem right.” He smiles. “You need to get ready. You have a date with Sniper.”

She snorts. “It isn't a date he is just gonna help me with shopping.” She grabs her helmet and leaves with heavy to the outside. “Thank you for talking to me as odd as that seems Misha it helped me.” 

Heavy pats her back. “I am glad to help Yaroslava.” 

The two of them walk outside Engineer finished with attaching her side car. Scout was holding a jacket and was sitting on pile of crates with Sniper who was wearing a denim jacket. Engineer wipes his head. “There we go it is attached. Now we have to wait for Sammy to do the test to make sure it is attached and then her and Slim go off to get our snacks. Thankfully she has extra saddle bags in the side car just encase.” 

Sammy walks out alone holding her helmet. Scout smiles running over to her holding the jacket. “Hey Sammy I thought you could borrow my.....” There was a sound of a car coming into the base. Before them was a dark lavender 1965 Ford Thunder bird. Scout does a goofy grin. “I know that car....oh I know that car....its one of my favorite cars to see holding one of the most awesome ladies ever.” Sammy glares at him. “Heh heh I mean second most awesome.” She glares even more. “That list isn't including family.”

Out of the car comes a woman wearing a matching purple blouse skirt combo and brown boots, Her black hair pulled back into a bun, she looked at them through cat eye glasses. 

Spy walks out holding a leather jacket. “Sammy I am glad I got you I thought I could loan you my....” he stops seeing the woman. “Oh Miss Pauline.”

Pauline smiles. “Spy, Engineer, Sniper, Scout.” She then looks over to Sammy. “Sammy or as the team has been calling you Commander.” She straitens up holding a tablet similar to Sammy's “We need to talk.”


End file.
